El amor es una Guerra (AU)
by gisebvb
Summary: Tras una grave infección que acabó con la vida de miles, Mephiles reaparece para terminar lo que había comenzado años atrás. GUN y Eggman unen fuerzas para evitarlo ¿Lo lograrán si sus mejores agentes están más involucrados de lo que creen? Mentiras, misterios, motivaciones ocultas y disputas internas son la receta perfecta para el caos total. Pero, ¿si agregamos una pizca de amor?
1. Summary

Tras una grave infección que acabó con la vida de miles, Mephiles reaparece para terminar lo que había comenzado años atrás. GUN y Eggman unen fuerzas para evitarlo. ¿Lo lograrán si sus mejores agentes están más involucrados de lo que creen?

Mentiras, misterios, motivaciones ocultas y disputas internas son la fórmula perfecta para provocar el caos absoluto.

Pero... ¿y si agregamos una pizca de amor?

 **Hey, ¿qué tal todo? ¡Este es un nuevo proyecto personal el cual estoy dispuesta a compartir con ustedes! Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo apoyen desde donde puedan. La verdad es que sería de gran ayuda saber su opinión al respecto porque son ustedes quienes leen mis producciones, y por lo tanto, detectan con mayor facilidad mis errores y dificultades. Y como esta escritora es consciente de que nadie es perfecto, admite todo tipo de críticas constructivas.**

 **Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos sobre personajes y localizaciones correspondientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic Team** y **SEGA**.

La historia y otros personajes son de mi propiedad.

 **El Amor es una Guerra**

 **Prólogo**

Fecha: 20.10.3030

Hora: 9.30 AM.

De: Directora Cosmo, Sede 4.

Para: Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

Asunto: Equipo Alpha: Nuevo integrante.

Mi más cordial saludo, Doctor Robotnik.

Como es de conocimiento público entre los miembros de la compañía, el Equipo Alpha de la Sede Principal cuenta con 1 integrante menos desde hace ya un año, el cual desempeñaba el puesto de Armamento.

Este mail tiene como propósito informarle que se han registrado importantes progresos en el desempeño de la agente Amelia Rose de la Sede número 4, que desarrolló las habilidades de Armamento hasta alcanzar el nivel 3 de 5, el cual es hasta ahora, el único caso dado a conocer.

Por lo tanto, como Directora de la Sede ya mencionada, estoy a cargo del traslado programado hace 5 meses para efectuar las pruebas pertinentes y así evaluar sus habilidades y estipular si la agente está o no capacitada para ocupar el puesto libre en el Equipo Alpha. Rose ya está informada de la situación, y ha aceptado las condiciones.

El traslado se efectuó a primera hora del día de la fecha, por lo que se estima, llegará a destino a las 5.00 pm. Cabe recordarle que el medio de transporte es de tipo subterráneo, por cuestiones de seguridad.

Espero con ansias recibir los informes con los resultados finales.

Hasta entonces.

Directora Cosmo.


	3. Capítulo 1

—No tienes porqué estar tan nerviosa, Amelia.

 _¿Qué?_

—Dime que no hablas en verdad, Albert —gruñí por su falta de consideración mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el vehículo subterráneo que nos transportaba—. No todos los días se ingresa al Servicio de Seguridad del Doctor Eggman —murmuré con más nervios que antes—. Es decir, por lo que leí hace unos minutos en los informes, los miembros de ese equipo se asemejan a asesinos a sangre fría. No digo que yo no sea una buena agente, pero dudo mucho poder relacionarme amenamente con gente así —exclamé de manera rápida.

—Espera, espera. ¿Le tienes miedo a tus futuros compañeros? —preguntó con burla mi entrenador y guía desde hace ya siete años, un erizo de púas oscuras que pese a su edad, se mantenía en buena forma—. Amy, por Chaos.

—Por supuesto que no les tengo miedo —aclaré ofendida mientras miraba los ojos rojos de Albert—. Es solo que no creo soportar tratar con ellos. Admito que no soy la persona más alegre y simpática, pero tampoco deseo estar con personas que mantienen caras de matones las veinticuatro horas del día —dije cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas ingenua, enana. No los juzgues sin siquiera conocerlos en persona —aconsejó Albert, con tono tranquilo—. Tan solo piensa de este modo: por tu expediente y tus informes, cualquiera pensaría que eres la reencarnación del demonio en la Tierra; sin embargo, tan sólo eres una agente excelente que detrás de una máscara de oxígeno, es una erizo común y corriente de 22 años, que intenta sobrevivir en un mundo en decadencia.

 _Mierda, tenía razón. Estaba siendo demasiado extremista._

—Tal vez tengas razón —acepté indirectamente mi derrota—. De todos modos, esa llamada "Prueba Final" mantiene mis púas de punta. No me agrada la idea de ser encerrada en un simulador con seres que pueden tragarme en un solo bocado y utilizarme como su cena, si así lo quisieran —Me senté a su lado, suspirando pesadamente.

—Oh, vamos. Te aseguro que esa prueba no será más que un juego de niños para ti.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté con cierta extrañeza. Por lo general, Albert procuraba evitar que tuviera actitudes temerarias en tales circunstancias, y en esos momentos no lo estaba haciendo.

—Por favor, ¿acaso olvidas quiénes te entrenaron? —agregó con presunción, lo que provocó que yo riera.

Era evidente que intentaba distraerme y hacerme sentir mejor al respecto.

—Claro que no, Mr. Death —le seguí el juego, y por primera vez en el día, despejé mi mente del asunto.

Horas después, me encontraba desempacando mis pertenencias en la habitación temporal que me habían otorgado en las instalaciones, que por cierto, eran enormes. La Sede 4 era cuatro veces más pequeña que la Sede Principal, situada en Station Square, una zona semi afectada por la presencia y circulación de "mutantes".

Estos seres fueron la causa principal de la crisis mundial que afectó al planeta hace 10 años, la cual se originó por discrepancias graves entre algunos gobiernos oficiales y G.U.N., que culminaron en la emisión de enfermedades que afectaron a la mayoría de las personas, infectándolas y sometiendolas a un proceso de metamorfosis grave que, en un lapso de tiempo moderadamente corto, las convertía en auténticos monstruos caníbales.

Habría recordado más detalles de aquellos hechos de no ser porque el teléfono fijo de la habitación sonó, causandome un susto de muerte.

—Diablos —murmuré y suspiré al notar que por estar pensando en cosas sin importancia, no había desempacado casi nada—. Diga —hablé al teléfono.

— _Agente Rose, su Instructor la espera en la sala de entrenamientos, Edificio C, piso 2_ —contestó un hombre por el micrófono.

—Recibido, hágale saber que voy en camino. Hasta luego.

Corté la llamada sin esperar respuesta alguna y tomé mi reloj digital para posteriormente dirigirme al encuentro con Albert, pues será quien me entrenará durante los días siguientes para la famosa "Prueba Final".

 _Será una larga semana..._

Durante los días siguientes, estuve solamente en mi habitación para asearme y estudiar a los posibles enemigos a los cuales me enfrentaría en la sala de simulación (lugar donde se efectuaría la Prueba Final), y en la sala de entrenamiento, en donde repasé todas las técnicas de combate que dominaba hasta el momento.

Y entre tantas idas y vueltas a un lugar y al otro, llegó el día tan ansiado.

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, me hallaba encerrada en el ascensor que me conduciría al inicio de la Prueba, en los pisos inferiores de las instalaciones.

— _Buenas tardes, Agente Rose. Aquí iniciará el circuito_ —dijo una voz masculina a través de mi transmisor de muñeca. Dicha persona era la encargada de instruirme a lo largo de toda la prueba.

—Buenas tardes, Mando. Estoy lista —aseguré con firmeza.

— _Recibido. El objetivo principal de esta misión es sobrevivir a lo largo de todo el circuito. Éste está compuesto por etapas, representadas a través de las plantas o niveles del edificio de simulación. Como objetivo secundario, deberá encontrar una tarjeta llave para tener acceso a la siguiente planta, y así sucesivamente. En total, deberá tomar 3 tarjetas de acceso. Cabe recalcar que durante esta prueba, deberá enfrentarse a enemigos computarizados que evitarán su éxito en la misión_ —dijo a modo de advertencia.

—¿De qué nivel son los enemigos? —inquirí con cierto nerviosismo que creo, supe disimular.

— _Comenzará con los de grado 2; en la segunda etapa, con enemigos de grado 3 y 4; y finalmente, con enemigos de grado 5 y 6. Suerte en la Prueba Final. Cambio y corto_ —finalizó, a medida que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Mierda.

Mierda.

¡Y más mierda!

¿Cómo diablos superaría la prueba con enemigos de grado 6, si tan solo uno de grado 2 requería de al menos 30 segundos para acabarlo?

 _Estaba muy jodida._


	4. Capítulo 2

_**Anteriormente...**_

 _—_ _¿De qué nivel son los enemigos? —inquirí con cierto nerviosismo que creo, supe disimular.  
_ _—_ _Comenzará con los de grado 2; en la segunda etapa, con enemigos de grado 3 y 4; y finalmente, con enemigos de grado 5 y 6. Suerte en la Prueba Final. Cambio y corto —finalizó, a medida que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.  
Mierda.  
Mierda.  
¡Y más mierda!  
¿Cómo diablos superaría la prueba con enemigos de grado 6, si tan solo uno de grado 2 requería de al menos 30 segundos para acabarlo?  
Estaba muy jodida._

Tomé aire profundamente y me adentré al edificio de simulación.

Apreté mi agarre en la metralleta que colgaba de mis hombros y me dispuse a observar mi entorno.

Estaba en un corredor de extensión y ancho moderados, iluminado con luces blancas. Al final del mismo se alzaba lo que distinguí como una puerta automática. La pared derecha era completamente blanca, mientras que la izquierda no era más que un espejo gigante. Al mirarme en él, no pude evitar rodar los ojos detrás de mi máscara de oxígeno: el uniforme de cuerpo completo era tan grande que podría caber dos veces en él.

Ello implicaba otra dificultad a la hora de luchar porque no sólo podría atascarme en cualquier lugar por el exceso de tela, sino que los enemigos podrían usar eso a su favor, desequilibrándome para finalmente someterme, condenándome así al fracaso en la Prueba.

Suspiré e hice una nota mental: tener cuidado a la hora de desplazarme.

Luego, miré al frente y me encaminé a la puerta negra del final. Una vez que llegué a destino, la misma se abrió y me dejó apreciar el lugar definitivo en el cual se probarían mis habilidades.

 _Es más que claro que el ambiente no está a mi favor._

En esa ocasión, el contexto simulado era un conjunto de oficinas , que contrastaba en su totalidad con el corredor en el que me encontraba con anterioridad, pues la imagen que mis ojos captaban era digna de una película de terror: muebles volcados que, además, dificultaban el paso por los corredores, escritorios destruídos, partes del techo que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento, papeles desperdigados por todos lados y luces que funcionaban como la misma mierda. Por esto último, me vi obligada a encender las linternas que portaba en la mira de mi metralleta y las sienes de mi máscara, exponiéndome más de lo que debería.

 _Sería genial tener visión nocturna incorporada._

En las esquinas y otros lugares estratégicos habían cámaras para nada disimuladas, por las que seguramente estarían observandome los miembros del Directorio y el Doctor Eggman. Dejé de prestar atención a esos detalles cuando supe que sólo me distraían, y me concentré en la misión.

Segundos después me arrepentí.

Tragué saliva al ver que por todo el lugar habían manchas de sangre. En mi mente, supliqué que fuera humana, pero su color negro y su olor putrefacto no presagiaban nada bueno. Y por eso, deduje con rapidez que no podía tratarse más que de mutantes. Y de los más jodidos, de hecho.

Gruñí con un poco de frustración y me dispuse a escuchar atentamente en un intento de detectar a posibles enemigos próximos, más no oí nada.

Creyéndome segura, di un paso procurando no hacer ruido, y por el rabillo del ojo pude detectar movimiento a mi derecha. Me detuve inconscientemente y mis orbes se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar el grito gutural del enemigo que se disponía a saltarme encima. Conté con un segundo para reaccionar, y con dos para ladear mi cuerpo en aquella dirección y abrir fuego contra el estúpido mutante que pretendía atacarme. Por supuesto, siete balas en la cabeza fueron más que suficientes para darle fin a su patética vida.

Se trataba de un erizo adulto de color blanco, con todas las características de los enemigos de grado 2: infección moderadamente avanzada, leves indicios de raciocinio, piel no tan degradada, pequeñas garras en sus manos y pupilas casi inexistentes.

Tras comprobar que estaba muerto, tomé aire y recuperé la compostura. Aquello me dio un susto increíble.

Estando tranquila, miré mi radar y supe que debía dirigirme a la izquierda para obtener la primer tarjeta llave. Y por segunda vez en lo que iba de la prueba, rodé mis ojos con fastidio al ver que el corredor estaba obstruido por muebles, de manera que estaba obligada a rodear el área.

Sin más opciones, me encaminé con resignación por la derecha y juraba, mi pulso se había detenido durante un instante tan pequeño como el que dura un pestañeo.

De un momento a otro, se oyeron gruñidos y gritos de más enemigos, que seguramente estaban esparcidos por el corredor y las oficinas conectadas a él. Serían unos 15 especímenes infectados, o tal vez más; no estaba segura. De lo único que tenía certeza, era que no había manera de enfrentarme a todos ellos en el mismo instante, por lo que tenía que crear una estrategia y rápido, pues el grupo más cercano a mí logró detectarme por el olor que emanaba mi cuerpo, y se aproximaban con intenciones para nada amigables.

Al llegar a la segunda etapa de la prueba, estaba bastante satisfecha con mis reflejos pues me había valido de ellos para salir intacta de la instancia anterior, pese a la cantidad de mutantes que me hicieron compañía.

En aquella planta del edificio de simulación el contexto era el mismo que en la anterior, con la diferencia de que el piso era un poco inestable y delataba mi posición por más que intentara ser sigilosa dando pasos suaves.

Me encaminé hacia la tarjeta de acceso, que según mi radar estaba hacia el frente, y di con un camino maravillosamente despejado. Sin embargo, la felicidad que ese hecho me provocó duró unos pocos segundos porque tras la puerta en la que estaba mi pasaje a la instancia final de la Prueba, se escucharon gruñidos profundos y agresivos, propios de los enemigos de Grado 3 y 4, por lo que en aquella vez, el encuentro sería directo.

Recargué la munición de mi metralleta y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Y sin más rodeos, la abrí con una patada estruendosa que llamó la atención de los 4 mutantes que me esperaban como si de un comité de bienvenida se tratase. En el centro de aquella oficina de gran tamaño, estaba la bendita tarjeta que tanto buscaba tener entre mis manos. Pero para eso, antes debía acabar con mis compañeros, por lo que volví mi vista a ellos.

Todos eran antropomorfos machos de gran tamaño que al verme, gruñeron aún más fuerte en mi dirección, pero no me atacaron. Analizaron mi ser con demasiado detenimiento, y los dos que correspondían al Grado 3 se abalanzaron en mi dirección, dando pasos amplios y firmes.

Inmediatamente abrí fuego contra el más cercano a mí y procuré dañar sus extremidades porque sabía, las garras medianas en sus manos eran su principal mecanismo de defensa. Luego, tomé una granada cegadora de mi estuche y quité su seguro para posteriormente arrojarla al centro del cuarto y así tener segundos de ventaja respecto de los otros infectados.

Como lo supuse, el mutante que recibió daño de las balas aún corría en mi dirección, por lo que tomé mi machete militar y esperé el momento adecuado para contraatacar. Segundos después, cuando la distancia entre ambos era la ideal, moví mi brazo hacia la izquierda, tomé fuerza y realicé un trazo horizontal hacia la derecha que acompañé con un grito. Instantes más tarde, la cabeza del mutante estaba rodando por el suelo.

Sonreí, aprobando con la mirada el corte preciso que di en su cuello, y devolví mi atención a los otros mutantes que poco a poco se recuperaban del aturdimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quité el seguro de una granada explosiva y aproveché la cercanía entre ellos. Les arrojé mi obsequio y corrí hacia un escritorio para ponerme a cubierto.

Cinco segundos fueron necesarios para que la granada hiciera lo suyo.

Minutos más tarde, me encaminaba a la tercer y última etapa de la Prueba. No pude no sonreír al saber que había superado mis propias expectativas, pues los únicos daños que presentaba en aquella instancia estaban en mi uniforme, y eran superficiales.

No obstante, mi suerte no duró mucho porque apenas ingresé a la tercer planta, un mutante se abalanzó contra mí. Como había estado completamente desprevenida, no pude hacer nada para evitar un fuerte golpe contra una pared. Grité en agonía, pues sentí un dolor horrendo durante el impacto.

Aturdida, enfoqué mi vista hacia mi atacante y único enemigo, y reprimí un gemido en mi boca. Aquella bestia era peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. En los cinco años que llevaba trabajando para el Doctor Eggman, nunca había visto a semejante especimen.

Me doblaba en tamaño, y las garras enormes en sus cuatro manos no eran su única arma de defensa y ataque: de su espalda salían 6 asquerosos tentáculos con ventosas similares a las de un pulpo, con las que suponía, atrapaba a sus víctimas. Además, en todo su cuerpo habían orificios visibles, cuya función descubrí momentos posteriores.

En compañía de un grito que erizó todas mis púas, de aquellos agujeros salió algo similar a gas, que generó una atmósfera espesa y en la que apenas y podía ver.

Sin perder más tiempo, me puse de pie y activé mi habilidad especial de Armamento para evitar un nuevo impacto con aquel ser, que nuevamente se abalanzó contra mí..

Y el resultado fue el de siempre: su feroz ataque no tuvo efecto alguno en mí dado que todo mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de millones de moléculas cuyos enlaces eran tan fuertes que, en conjunto, actuaban como una barrera blindada que me protegía.

Su resistencia era a 4 golpes Mortales y 8 si su categoría era No Letal.

El enemigo, que era de grado 6, gruñó con frustración al ver que sus ataques no tenían las consecuencias esperadas, por lo que se dispuso a arrojar golpes poco precisos usando su fuerza bruta. Evite la mayoría de ellos y corrí, tomando distancia del lobo infectado que pretendía matarme.

Intenté ubicarme en aquella habitación, pero el maldito gas de color gris no me daba mucha visión. Apenas y distinguía algo a dos metros de distancia. Tomé mi metralleta y esperé a mi atacante, pero no podía determinar su posición exacta porque corría de un lado a otro con demasiada velocidad. Por ello, disparé en todas las direcciones, esperando abarcar el mayor espacio posible con los proyectiles.

En lugar de oír gritos de dolor, escuché gruñidos agresivos a mi derecha y de no ser porque mi blindaje aún resistía a un golpe, podría estar muerta. En cuanto me recuperé de la sorpresa, corrí otra vez para tomar distancias con el maldito mutante mientras mi habilidad se recuperaba (porque no podía usarla después de medio minuto).

Los siguientes 30 segundos durante los cuales corrí y evadí ataques, fueron los más largos y desesperantes de toda mi vida.

Pasado el tiempo prudencial de recuperación, activé mi habilidad otra vez y decidí atacar cuerpo a cuerpo al infectado, pues había notado que las balas de la metralleta no eran lo suficientemente dañinas. Por ello, utilicé su cuerpo como saco de boxeo, lanzando ganchos, patadas laterales y puñaladas con un cuchillo de caza en su dirección. Aprovechando de mi inmunidad temporal, corté 4 tentáculos de su espalda y rápidamente me alejé pues los golpes que lanzó para defenderse habían sido suficientes para dar fin a mi blindaje. Por lo tanto, corrí y me limité a evadir y atacar desde lejos con granadas incendiarias.

Pasados 40 segundos, aproveché que el lobo se había lanzado contra mí para activar mi habilidad nuevamente, sin embargo nada pasó. No hubieron moléculas, ni blindaje, ni nada; sólo un fuerte golpe que podría haber sido fatal de no ser por su falta de precisión.

Grité más por enojo que por dolor al notar la falla en mi habilidad, y me dispuse a escapar de nuevo una vez que me recuperé.

 _¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?_


	5. Capítulo 3

Suspiré entrecortadamente mientras miraba con atención la tarjeta llave que tenía entre mis manos enguantadas. No pude evitar bufar al recordar cuánto me había costado conseguirla.

Durante el enfrentamiento con el lobo mutante luego de la primer falla en mi habilidad, recibí dos golpes brutales que de no ser por la protección especial con la que contaba por mi uniforme, podría haber terminado mal. Muy mal. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus ataques dolieron como el mismísimo infierno.

Como pude, me las arreglé para hacerle frente al infectado con la poca munición que me quedaba, y en cuanto mi blindaje se reestableció tras 3 minutos casi interminables, no dudé en atacar cuerpo a cuerpo y utilizar las dos últimas granadas explosivas para darle fin a su vida, y con ello, a la Prueba.

Me dirigí pacientemente al ascensor para disimular un poco el leve dolor que sentía en mi pie derecho al caminar y coloqué la bendita tarjeta frente al lector. Una vez dentro del elevador, solté todo el aire que sin saber había retenido en mis pulmones y mordí mi labio inferior para evitar chillar de la emoción.

¡Había superado la Prueba Final, maldita sea!

Era digno de un gran festejo, pero debía mantener la compostura. Al menos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Por lo tanto, me limité a mirar el suelo metálico mientras jugaba con la tarjeta entre mis manos. Estaba nerviosa, otra vez. Pero ahora por conocer a mis compañeros de equipo.

 _¿Nos llevaríamos bien?_

 _¿Por lo menos coordinaríamos a la hora de trabajar?_

 _Diablos._

Sólo esperaba no terminar muerta, por más ridículo que sonara eso.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando el elevador se detuvo , y cuando después de una eternidad que duró tres segundos a tiempo reloj, las puertas se abrieron.

Había estado tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me había preparado mentalmente para aquello, sólo había hecho lo contrario.

Por eso, tomé aire profundamente y me dispuse a salir del ascensor, ocultando mis nervios tras una actitud triunfadora. Pura improvisación.

Primer paso. Una pared gris.

Segundo paso. Mi cuerpo girando hacia mi derecha.

Tercer paso. Ocho personas en mi visión.

Cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo paso. Me encuentro frente a todas ellas.

Al primero que observé a través de los orificios azules que simulaban ser mis ojos en la máscara de oxígeno, fue al Doctor Ivo Robotnik (o como los más cercanos lo llamamos, el Doctor Eggman), que portaba en aquella ocasión un elegante traje rojo con detalles blancos. A su lado, estaban Albert y Mirta, mis entrenadores desde que tengo 14 años, vestidos con trajes formales. Aún no me acostumbraba a verlos así.

Y por último, un poco más alejados de ellos, estaban las cinco personas restantes que de seguro formaban parte del Equipo Alpha, vistiendo uniformes de entrenamiento similares al mío. Hasta llevaban máscaras de oxígeno.

—Buenas noches, Agente Rose —habló Eggman, con una sonrisa detrás de su bigote—. Permítame felicitarla por los excelentes resultados en la Prueba. Han sido excepcionales, de hecho —aclaró, y mis entrenadores asintieron a la par—. Creo que está de más decir que ya es miembro oficial del Equipo Alpha, o del Servicio de Seguridad de Robotnik Industries. Bienvenida —dicho esto, todos aplaudieron levemente, y el resto de agentes se acercaron a Mirta y Albert.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor Robotnik. Y buenas noches a todos —hablé con mi voz distorsionada por la máscara, por lo que opté por quitarla, pues odiaba en verdad como se me oía—. Agente Amelia Rose, experta en Armamento. A sus órdenes —me presenté formalmente, sonriendo con cierta altanería para mantener una imagen de seguridad.

—…

—...

 _¿Por qué nadie dice nada?_

 _¿La he cagado y no lo sé?_

 _¿Qué demonios le sucede a todos?_

—¿Y bien? —Bendito sea Albert por romper el silencio—. ¿El Equipo Alpha no piensa presentarse? —habló con un claro tono de advertencia.

Chaos. No pude mantener la sonrisa durante demasiado tiempo. Aquello era demasiado incómodo.

—Claro, claro. Lo sentimos —habló la segunda persona más baja de ellos y quitó su máscara de oxígeno, permitiéndome ver su femenino rostro—. Agente Rose, en nombre del Equipo Alpha, le doy la bienvenida. Agente Rouge the Bat, Médico de campo —la de orbes zafiro habló con una sonrisa teñida de disculpas. Me limité a asentir con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. No es que no me haya agradado la mujer que aparentaba unos 26 años, si no que aún no tenía en claro qué había sucedido.

Después de aquello, los otros miembros del equipo quitaron las máscaras de sus rostros. Todos excepto uno.

 _Qué extraño._

—Aquí, Agente Silver the Hedgehog, experto en Vigilancia. Un gusto, Agente Rose —tomó la palabra un erizo plateado que no superaba los 27 años, más alto que yo, que sonreía sutilmente. Le devolví el gesto de manera más natural y asentí en su dirección. Me agradaba porque inspiraba confianza.

—Knuckles the Echidna, especialista en Demolición —habló un corpulento antropomorfo rojo de no más de 30 años con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero desde que había visto al miembro más alto del equipo, supuse que sería el aficionado por hacer volar cosas por los aires. Y estaba en lo cierto—. Felicitaciones por tu estrategia usando granadas explosivas. Estuvo genial —halagó.

—Gracias, Agente Knuckles —respondí con una sonrisa similar a la suya, que fue más natural de lo que habría querido. Algo me decía que podríamos llevarnos bien en el futuro.

 _Veo que hice mal al suponer que estas personas podrían ser desagradables. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba._

—Blaze the Cat, científico de campo. Bienvenida, Agente Rose—habló una gata lila que rondaba los 25 años, la más baja de todo el Equipo después de mí.

 _Aunque tal vez no me equivoqué del todo..._

Su expresión moderadamente seria me había resultado exasperante en un principio. No obstante, al ver con mayor detenimiento sus ojos, supe que estaba siendo sincera conmigo. No fue difícil suponer que simplemente se trataba de una persona poco expresiva, por lo que sólo asentí con la sombra de una sonrisa en mis labios.

 _Definitivamente me había equivocado con ellos._

—Llámame Maurice. Soy el experto en Reconocimiento y **único** jefe del Equipo Alpha —habló con superioridad y arrogancia el miembro que no había quitado la máscara de su rostro, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—...

 _O tal vez había acertado con uno…_

Pero…

Sea como sea...

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?


	6. Capítulo 4

**Anteriormente...**

 _Definitivamente me había equivocado con ellos._

—Llámame Maurice. Soy el experto en Reconocimiento y **único** jefe del Equipo Alpha —habló con superioridad y arrogancia el miembro que no había quitado la máscara de su rostro, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—...

 _O tal vez había acertado con uno…_

Pero…

Sea como sea...

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

 **** **Capítulo 4**

—Ya efectuadas las presentaciones —habló el Doctor Eggman, dando fin a mis pensamientos y al largo e incómodo silencio que nos inundó momentos atrás por el discurso del idiota enmascarado—, Equipo Alpha, vayan todos a sus habitaciones a asearse. Pero antes, Agente Rouge, acompañe a la Agente Rose a su habitación. Sabe a cuál me refiero, ¿no es así? —inquirió, dirigiéndole a la mencionada una mirada profunda e intimidante.

—Eh… Claro… Sé de cuál habla —respondió la murciélago con un tono de voz que dejó bastante claro su incomodidad, mientras miraba a Blaze.

Claramente el ambiente se llenó de tensión, y yo no tenía idea de por qué.

—En una hora quiero a todos los presentes en la Sala de Juntas del edificio principal —continuó mi superior, con evidente indiferencia a las extrañas vibras que nos rodeaban—. Pueden retirarse.

Sin más, el Doctor Eggman se retiró con un andar tranquilo seguido de Albert y Mirta, quienes se limitaron darme una mirada superficial de dos segundos.

—Vamos a tu habitación, Amy —habló Rouge mientras se dirigía a uno de los ascensores a mis espaldas.

—¿Dónde te has perfeccionado, Amy? —habló mi acompañante a medida que caminabamos por un desolado pasillo de las instalaciones, en el sector donde se ubicaban las habitaciones del personal permanente y semi permanente. Supuse que lo había hecho en un intento de alivianar el ambiente.

—Bueno…Yo... —gruñí internamente al balbucear estúpidamente y aclaré mi garganta—. Entrené con el Agente Albert y la Agente Mirta en Angel Island durante los últimos diez años —respondí con simpleza, evitando ahondar más en el asunto.

—Con Mr. Death, ¿eh? —repitió con una sonrisa ladina—. Bien, era de esperarse... —no pude no mirarla con curiosidad ante su palabras—. Es decir, después de todo, eres una de las mejores en Armamento, al igual que él —aclaró.

—Oh… Eso —reí entre dientes—. Lo cierto es que Albert nunca participó en el entrenamiento de mi habilidad Activa*, siempre se centró en mis habilidades Pasivas**

 _(Cabe aclarar que las Habilidades Pasivas** hacen referencia a aquellas que todos los miembros de cualquier unidad de ataque y defensa del Cuerpo Especial de Servicio de Seguridad de Robotnik Industries debe poseer, a modo de requisito básico para ser admitido._

 _En cambio, las Habilidades Activas* refieren a aquellas que un agente puede elegir tener o no, y que varían de acuerdo a su especialidad. Por ejemplo, los agentes de Armamento pueden obtener el blindaje especial durante y cada cierto tiempo)_

—¿Hablas en serio? —cuestionó Rouge, con sorpresa.

—Claro que sí —afirmé sonriendo levemente—. Siempre trató de evitar que asistiera a mis clases con Mirta, aunque sólo una vez se salió con la suya. Su excusa fue que se trataba de un entrenamiento exhaustivo y doloroso que no podría soportar —agregué con cierto fastidio, recordando aquellas palabras que más de una vez llegaron a desalentarme, pero que nunca evitaron que cumpliera mis metas.

—Es evidente que te cuidaba —dijo en cuanto mis gestos se tornaron serios, después de que ambas giraramos hacia la derecha, encontrándonos en un corredor mucho más sofisticado que los anteriores—. ¿Sabes? —rió levemente, ante mi ceño fruncido—. Es extraño ver al Agente Albert, un hombre serio e inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo, tener ese tipo de gestos con alguien. Está más claro que el agua que Mr. Death evitaba tu instrucción en Armamento para que no seas una Súper Soldado que se enfrente continuamente a la muerte segura en el campo de batalla contra los infectados y Mephiles.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestioné más confundida que antes a medida que detenía mi caminar para centrar toda mi atención en mi acompañante—. ¿Y a qué diablos te refieres con "Súper Soldado"?

La murciélago dio media vuelta con un suspiro y me miró.

—Linda, los Súper Soldados como tú, que tienen como habilidad activa el blindaje en su cuerpo, son los más solicitados por el Doctor Eggman para cubrir las primeras líneas de ataque durante un enfrentamiento directo con los infectados de Mephiles —aclaró tranquilamente y centró el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna izquierda—. Por ello es que me tomo la libertad de creer y afirmar que el Agente Albert no hizo más que cuidarte, y que es por eso que estás aquí el día de hoy —culminó con una sonrisa leve—. ¿Entiendes mi punto?

—Eso creo —hablé bajo, estando más concentrada en regañarme internamente por ser tan descuidada y no notar la evidente preocupación de mi instructor, quien trató de ocultarla tras palabras hirientes.

—De acuerdo, querida —Rouge me incitó a retomar nuestra caminata, y eso hice—. Aunque es lamentable que Mr. Death no pueda hacer más por tí en ese aspecto —susurró apenas audible, aunque por mi entrenado oído logré escucharla.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Mi acompañante miró a su derecha y se detuvo junto conmigo frente a una gran puerta metálica que poseía mi nombre y apellido en letras negras. Era obvio que aquella era mi habitación.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada ni que te preocupes por esto, pero me siento en la obligación de decirtelo, Amy —habló Rouge con resignación mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro junto con una mirada desconsolada que odié en todo momento—. ¿Sabes que Mephiles aún amenaza constantemente la limitada paz que prevalece en el mundo, no? —Asentí incómoda—. ¿Y sabes que G.U.N. ha solicitado la ayuda del Doctor Eggman para hacer frente a dichas amenazas, no es así? —Asentí nuevamente—. Bien… Durante los últimos meses eso ha aumentado, por lo que la tensión puede cortarse con un maldito cuchillo en cualquier momento y —se detuvo para tomar un respiro—, puede que se desate otra guerra nuclear en la cual esté involucrado el Doctor Robotnik. Y él no dudará ni un segundo en enviar a sus mejores soldados para hacer frente al enemigo —suspiró pesadamente mientras yo la observaba con cierto temor—. Dicho en otras palabras, tú... yo… todos nosotros podríamos ser enviados a esa asquerosa guerra —culminó mientras sentía mi pulso detenerse dolorosamente.

 _Guerra._

 _Guerra Nuclear._

 _Guerra Nuclear Directa._

No podía dejar de pensar en aquél hecho. En cuanto Rouge se alejó de mi habitación luego de un silencio pesado entre ambas e ingresé a mi cuarto sin mirar realmente, las heridas resultantes de la Prueba Final y el baño pasaron a un maldito segundo plano. Inclusive la reunión con el Doctor Eggman y el Equipo Alpha me valía tanto como las púas que recorté meses atrás.

¿Cómo demonios se supone que debía tomarme esa noticia? ¿Qué esperaba aquella murciélago? ¿Que saltara de la alegría?

—Maldita sea —mascullé entre dientes y golpee la pared al lado de la puerta con furia retenida, consiguiendo a cambio una pequeña abolladura y un leve dolor en mis nudillos desnudos—. No puede estar pasando —susurré cerrando mis ojos y me deslicé por la superficie metálica hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Intenté tranquilizarme tomando respiraciones pausadas, haciendo pleno uso de las técnicas de relajación que Albert me enseñó con empeño.

Pasados unos minutos pude tragar mis lágrimas y observar por primera vez mi entorno. Se trataba de un lujoso espacio que más que habitación, era un departamento perfectamente amoblado. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos jade fue una sala de estar equipada con televisor, bocinas, sofá-cama, lámparas y muebles cuyo uso aún no distinguía. Más al fondo se alzaba una pequeña pero confortable cocina-comedor con todo tipo de herramientas y utencillos de cocina.

A la derecha se abría camino un corredor cuya extensión no podía definir, por lo que, guiada por mi curiosidad y necesidad de entretenerme con algo que no sean los pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza, me levanté con las piernas levemente entumecidas y me encaminé hacia el corredor con tres puertas.

La primera de ellas daba con un baño simple pero bonito que, según yo, estaba allí para ser usado por posibles visitas o invitados.

Más adelante, una habitación moderadamente amplia con diversos muebles que creía, funcionaban a modo de depósito, aunque aún no sabía si era para la mercadería o para armas.

Y por último, un acojedor cuarto amoblado con una cama King cuyas almohadas variaban en colores y formas, mesas de noche a ambos lados, lámparas y un TV sujetado en la pared a mi derecha. A mi izquierda detecté dos puertas, y tras abrirlas descubrí un gran y vacío guardaropas, al igual que un lujoso baño personal cuyo Jacuzzi pedía a gritos ser probado por alguien.

Sonreí cansinamente y cerré la puerta para visualizar otra vez la cama, sin saber que aquello sería lo último que vería antes de desvancerme y caer en una profunda y densa oscuridad.

—Vamos, enana. Reacciona —logré escuchar de manera distorcionada, e hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, más no pude.

Sentí movimiento alrededor mío, al igual que otras voces que no pude identificar pero que necesitaba se callasen pues me taladraban la cabeza.

—¡Tiene que despertar! ¡Haz algo, Albert! —gritó histéricamente una voz chillona, cuya dueña conocía a la perfección. Por aquella niña levantaría montañas, así que hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para abrir mis párpados, logrando ver una luz molesta y tres manchas oscuras.

Parpadee constantemente y apenas fui consciente de que estaba recostada en mi cama cuando sentí un pequeño peso arriba mío y unos bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.  
—No vuelvas a asustarnos así —lloriqueó en mi hombro y no pude evitar devolver el abrazo entre risas roncas y cortas a la pequeña conejita que se aferraba a mí como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

—Tranquila, Cream. Ya estoy bien.

 _ **Hey! Antes que nada, quería disculpame por no actualizar durante un largo tiempo, y del mismo modo, desearles de todo corazón un excelente año!**_

 _ **Lo cierto es que no actualicé por diversas responsabilidades de las que tuve que hacerme cargo tras egresar del secundario y estar a punto de ingresar a la universidad, pero desde ya prometo que actualizaré en cuanto pueda.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su review, saben que estoy abierta a opiniones, consejos y críticas constructivas.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Capítulo 5

_**Anteriormente...**_

— _Vamos, enana. Reacciona —logré escuchar de manera distorcionada, e hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, más no pude._

 _Sentí movimiento alrededor mío, al igual que otras voces que no pude identificar pero que necesitaba se callasen pues me taladraban la cabeza._

— _¡Tiene que despertar! ¡Haz algo, Albert! —gritó histéricamente una voz chillona, cuya dueña conocía a la perfección. Por aquella niña levantaría montañas, así que hice uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para abrir mis párpados, logrando ver una luz molesta y tres manchas oscuras._

 _Parpadee constantemente y apenas fui consciente de que estaba recostada en mi cama cuando sentí un pequeño peso arriba mío y unos bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.  
_ — _No vuelvas a asustarnos así —lloriqueó en mi hombro y no pude evitar devolver el abrazo entre risas roncas y cortas a la pequeña conejita que se aferraba a mí como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto._

— _Tranquila, Cream. Ya estoy bien._

Sólo podía concentrarme en el bulto chillón que tenía arriba mío mientras mi organismo y mis sentidos se orientaban.

—Pensé que algo malo te sucedía, Amy —su dulce y añiñada voz se oía distorsionada por hablar contra la piel de mi cuello.

—Me tienes aquí contigo, linda. Todo está bien —susurré en consuelo a su angustia mientras acariciaba sus suaves orejitas marrones.

Ella era la única que despertaba tan rápido en mí los instintos protectores, y con razones más que suficientes: era mi hermanita de corazón. Desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron durante una de mis misiones de reconocimiento y rastreo en un poblado supuestamente abandonado a las afueras de Grand Metrópolis, no he hecho más que protegerla, dándolo todo por su bienestar y seguridad.

—Gracias a Chaos, estaba a punto de sacarla de la habitación —habló Albert desde algún lugar a mi derecha, con falso fastidio en su voz. Sabía que estaba actuando, pues Cream siempre supo ganarse el corazón de todos, y nadie era la excepción hasta ahora.

—Siento interrumpirlas, señoritas. Pero es necesario revisar a la Agente Rose para asegurar que se encuentre bien —dijo una voz desconocida al pie de mi cama. Levanté mi vista y le dirigí una mirada analítica al castor adulto, que por su vestimenta, debía ser el doctor—. Por cierto, soy el Doctor Durand, Especialista en Soldados de la Sub-Unidad de Armamento.

Sip, cada soldado debía asistir a un Doctor específico en caso de desarrollar habilidades especiales, como las de Armamento, Reconocimiento, Demolición o Vigilancia.

—Un gusto, Doctor.

—Ven un momento, Cream. Deja al Doctor hacer su trabajo mientras preparamos la cena para Amy —Albert se hizo notar mientras esperaba a la aludida en el umbral de la puerta. La conejita suspiro derrotada y luego de limpiar su rostro, me ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa pero sincera acompañada de un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Bajó de mi cama y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, tengo la leve sospecha de que su reciente desmayo se debió al golpe de emociones que la Prueba le generó. La ansiedad, la preocupación, el estrés y la adrenalina no son una buena combinación —retomó la palabra el castor mientras se acercaba por mi derecha y me limité a asentir. De repente, sentí que la energía era drenada de mi cuerpo, dejándome con fatiga hasta para formular palabras.

Permití que hiciera el chequeo de rutina y durante el procedimiento, sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi columna, justo en el lugar donde se hallaba ubicado el Nano Chip que me permitía ser reconocida como Soldado especializada en Armamento.

Fue ahí cuando recordé mi no tan pequeño problema durante la Prueba: las fallas al momento de intentar usar mi habilidad.

Me maldije internamente por mi descuido y no solicitar de inmediato una revisión completa del Nano Sistema incorporado en mi cuerpo. Sabía que podía ser grave, y aún así lo olvidé por la emociones del momento en que me presenté frente al Directorio y el Equipo Alpha.

—… puede ser resultado de su entrenamiento intensivo de los últimos días, pero haremos un chequeo más profundo y completo sólo para despejar dudas.

 _Esperen, ¿qué?_

Aturdida, miré a Durand y sus labios se movían pero no entendía lo que decía. Parpadeé repetidamente y luego froté mis ojos para despejarme.

—Disculpe, ¿qué decía? —intenté no sonar tan estúpida como lo era la pregunta que salió de mi boca.

El Doctor suspiró con su ceño un poco fruncido y supe por su expresión que le había fastidiado el ser ignorado olímpicamente segundos atrás. Para ser sincera, aquello no me importaba. Tenía problemas más importantes que atender.

—Le decía que si bien los resultados del chequeo están dentro de los parámetros considerados como normales, debemos hacer análisis más específicos para descartar un posible cuadro de deshidratación y anemia leves.

—Y..yo… —aclaré mi garganta por el titubeo en mi voz y suspiré derrotada—. Creo que el desmayo puede estar relacionado a mi Nano Chip —hablé lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser oída sólo por el Doctor. No deseaba que Albert supiera al respecto hasta estar segura dado que haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantenerme alejada de mi entrenamiento diario y mis funciones en el Equipo Alpha. No podía permitir aquello, no cuando ni siquiera había asistido a un mísero entrenamiento general o a una Misión de Campo.

—¿Por qué lo dice, Rose? —su ceño se acentuó, pero por razones diferentes y justas.

Al estar insertado en mi columna vertebral, cualquier falla en el Nano Chip o su sistema, podría acabar con mi vida en lo que dura un parpadeo. Mi vida depende realmente de un trozo de metal no superior a 5 milímetros de largo y alto. Es por eso que cualquier asunto relacionado a él es delicado, y tanto el Doctor como yo, lo sabíamos.

—La Prueba. Durante ella, mi habilidad no funcionó en más de una ocasión, superando el tiempo de enfriamiento estimado. Estuve cerca de tres minutos completamente despojada del blindaje. Y ahora mismo siento un cosquilleo en mi cuello, justo donde está el Chip —hablé con pesar, sabiendo que era mucho más grave de lo que quería creer.

—Por Chaos, ¡debería haberme informado en cuanto terminó la Prueba! ¡Fue muy imprudente de su parte! —levantó un poco la voz y maldije en voz baja al ver que tomaba un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo.

 _Debería hablar más fuerte. Creo que no lo escucharon en Angel Island, maldita sea._

—Escuche, no hay razón para alterarnos tanto —hablé mientras me incorporaba en la cama—. ¿No podemos simplemente hacer los estudios sin que medio mundo se entere de esto? —gruñí por saber que sus intenciones eran informar de aquello al Directorio y solo Chaos sabe a quién más.

—Creo que no me está entendiendo, Agente. Mi deber no sólo es verificar su estado de salud, si no también mantener informado a mis superiores al respecto —dijo con impaciencia y apretó un botón del comunicador, encendiendolo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más pues me abalancé y tome el maldito aparato entre mis manos, mirando con mi ceño fruncido al castor— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡Devuélvame eso ahora mismo! —exigió.

—Escucha, amigo —al diablo las formalidades, debía cortarle el rollo antes de que Albert lo escuchara—. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto hasta estar seguros de lo que sucede, ¿bien? No pretendo interrumpir en tu trabajo, pero definitivamente es innecesario hacer todo este escándalo si no hay un maldito diagnóstico —gruñí—. Te propongo que hagamos los estudios y luego le avisas a quien desees sobre la situación. Mejor que nadie debes saber que al Doctor Robotnik le molesta ser interrumpido salvo que sea algo urgente—intenté persuadirlo con lo último que tenía.

Al parecer funcionó porque aparentaba pensar en lo que dije. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente funcionando para llegar a un acuerdo, hasta que finalmente asintió pero con una leve mirada de desconfianza.

—Bien, pero haremos los estudios esta misma noche. No es seguro postergarlo. Por favor —la palma de su mano extendida en mi dirección era una obvia invitación a devolver el comunicador. Sin decir nada, lo hice.

—De acuerdo —asentí y solté el aire que sin saber, estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones.

 _Valió la pena comportarme como una niña malcriada, al parecer_.

—Debe saber lo que está haciendo, señorita Rose. Si cualquier cosa sale mal, sepa que no me haré responsable. Diré que me amenazó o lo que sea necesario para no perder mi puesto de trabajo —habló con una expresión seria.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea… —me vi interrumpida por la puerta al ser golpeada suavemente y luego ser abierta por Albert.

—¿Está todo en orden? —dijo. Pude detectar la desconfianza en su tono de voz. Seguramente estaba analizando la situación. Las posturas defensivas en el castor y en mí no ayudaban mucho, a decir verdad. Tampoco lo hacía el pesado silencio que nos rodeó después de su llegada.

 _Chaos, por favor que no haya oído nada_.

—Así es —respondí con cautela, después de unos segundos. La tensión invadiendo mis músculos y mi postura.

—¿Ya saben que provocó el desmayo?

—Oh, claro —habló rápidamente el doctor. Quise golpearlo por el nerviosismo en su voz—. Fue por las fuertes emociones que la afectaron antes y durante la Prueba. S..sospecho que el entrenamiento que tuvo antes de eso pudo haber provocado un leve cuadro de deshidratación y anemia, pero para estar seguros haremos análisis de sangre en unas horas, luego de que la Agente descanse un poco.

Albert se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos pero finalmente asintió… despacio.

 _Mierda_.

—¿Esos exámenes no pueden esperar hasta mañana? No creo que sea bueno que Amelia esté sin comer durante tanto tiempo solo por un análisis. Podría hacerlo mañana a primera hora, como normalmente se hacen.

 _Había acertado. Albert sospechaba algo. Maldita sea._

—Deseo hacerlos hoy para salir de la duda más rápido. Estoy segura que descansando luego de los estudios, estaré lista para mi primer entrenamiento con el equipo. Ya … Esto es importante para mí —si no lo convencía con eso, estaba frita. Me aseguré de bajar la mirada y hacer que mi voz sonara suplicante pero avergonzada a la vez. Eran mis últimos recursos.

 _Por favor, Chaos_.

—Bien...pero sólo para estar seguros de que no suceda otra vez, te acompañaré hoy en los exámenes y mañana te escoltaré hasta tu edificio de entrenamiento.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan agradecida.

—Eso era todo —hablé en cuanto me reunía con Albert en el corredor que daba a la sala de estudios del Doctor Durand.

—¿Hablas en serio? —gruñó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cintura para sostenerme. Necesitaba un poco de ayuda para regresar a mi habitación porque estaba un poco pálida y débil por los exámenes.

Claramente se trató de mucho más que una simple extracción de sangre. Se probó mi resistencia física y los tiempos de reacción de mi cuerpo ante ciertos estímulos; se analizó el sistema y la configuración del Nano Chip y también se puso a prueba mi habilidad. Y en todas las ocasiones, el blindaje funcionó correctamente. Extraño.

De todos modos, los resultados de los estudios en mi Nano Chip no estarían listos hasta el día siguiente, por lo que por tener resultados normales en las pruebas físicas y el análisis de sangre, podría asistir sin problema al entrenamiento.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando acerca de algo? —respondí de mala gana, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—Para ser sincero, tienes la cara de un cadáver, graciosa.

—Gracias, nunca me han halagado de tal manera, buen Señor —intenté desviar el tema.

—Como sea. Volviendo a lo importante, ¿por qué demoraron tanto? Dos horas para un análisis de sangre es demasiado, y lo sabes.

 _Bien. Demasiada suerte para un mismo día_.

—El Doctor analizó por sí mismo la sangre. Es obvio que demora más que una máquina y una computadora —esto de mentir e improvisar se me da mejor de lo que esperaba—. Y antes de que lo preguntes, me mantuvo en el consultorio para evaluar la mejora en mi cuerpo una vez que me suministró analgésicos para el dolor muscular que tenía en mi brazo derecho y pierna izquierda, consecuencia de la Prueba. También me hizo radiografías, estuve cerca de obtener tres costillas rotas. Pero por suerte no pasó a mayores —Ciertamente aquello no era del todo una mentira.

—Bien. Pero mañana descansarás. No veo por ningún lado esos resultados. Y aún estás débil.

Mentiría si dijera que su evidente preocupación no me conmovió, además de provocar culpa y pesar en mi consciencia.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes que esto no es nada para mí. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, me ha ido peor en otras ocasiones. Además, el Doctor estaba terminando los análisis y mi diagnóstico. Le pedí que te los enviara en cuanto los tenga para que confirmes que puedo asistir al entrenamiento de mañana.

Era consciente de que aquello sería necesario si quería entrenar por la mañana, ya que Albert es uno de mis instructores personales y debía tener su visto bueno para hacer ciertas cosas. A su vez, él necesitaba de un diagnóstico para evaluar la situación y determinar si estaba autorizada o no.

—Pues está tomándose su tiempo para… —su comunicador sonó y luego de revisarlo sin detener nuestra caminata, gruñó—. Bien, aparentemente estas en lo correcto. Pero sigo pensando que deberías descansar.

—Gruñón —dije con una leve sonrisa. La tensión abandonando mi cuerpo. Había tenido suerte esta vez.

—Me preocupas. Si eso me hace un gruñón, entonces bien. Lo soy.

 _ **Muy buenas! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero sepan que es por la universidad y mis ganas de escribir. Intenté hacerlo pero cuando no tengo ganas o inspiración, simplemente no hay buenos resultados. Y de verdad quiero que este proyecto esté a la altura de un buen fanfiction.**_

 _ **Agradezco desde ya el apoyo que le dan a la historia, sepan que sus reviews me ayudan mucho a continuarla.**_

 _ **Pronto las cosas se aclararán más, no se preocupen jaja.**_

 _ **Cualquier consejo o crítica constructiva será bien recibida y tomada en cuenta, recuerden.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, nos leemos luego!**_


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Correcto, ya estás lista. Bien, si no te falta nada, vamos —habló Albert desde la puerta principal de mi departamento.

—Buenos días para ti también. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y tú, ¿cómo estás? —dije con sarcasmo mientras abandonaba la cocina haciendo una lista mental de los objetos necesarios para el entrenamiento: reloj digital, comunicador, identificación, lector móvil de signos vitales y protectores corporales.

—No me hace falta tu ironía, Amelia —Ahg, siendo tan gruñón como es, me sorprende que Mirtha haya accedido a ser su pareja años atrás.

—Como sea —rodé mis ojos y miré su rostro, o mejor dicho, a su máscara de oxígeno—. Por cierto, ¿cómo diablos entraste?

—Siendo tu instructor, tengo una tarjeta llave de acceso. Igual Mirtha —explicó con fastidio.

 _Oh no._

Su lenguaje corporal me alertaba que estaba con un humor de perros: espalda recta, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, músculos tensos, hombros demasiado rectos. Además de su tono de voz cortante y frases secas.

Es cierto que Albert nunca fue la persona más simpática y accesible que haya conocido en mi vida, pero su actual actitud gritaba problemas por donde lo veía.

—Oh, bien —respondí con simpleza.

Sip. Tenía el cerebro suficiente como para saber que la gasolina no ayudaba a apagar el fuego.

Sin más que hacer en mi "nuevo hogar", me reuní con Albert en la puerta y nos dirigimos al elevador después de cerrarla.

El silencio entre nosotros era incómodo. Demasiado para mi gusto.

—¿Cream pasó la noche con ustedes? —intenté iniciar una conversación.

—Sí.

 _Excelente manera para empezar, maldita sea._

Aunque… me respondió. Algo es algo, ¿no?

—Y —alargué la palabra mientras pensaba en otra cosa—. Tikal ha de estar ansiosa por dejar las tareas administrativas y retomar las de campo. Es decir… ya que está recuperándose muy rápido de su lesión…

—…

—¿Verdad? —pregunté estúpidamente después de unos segundos de silencio.

¿Y saben cuál fue su grandiosa respuesta?

Un asentimiento.

Un. Puto. Asentimiento.

Si no era mucho pedir, esperaba un " _Sí, no deja de hablar al respecto. A veces amenaza con acabar mi paciencia más rápido que Cream de tanto que menciona cómo pateará el trasero de los infectados en cuanto se le asigne una misión"._

O hasta me conformaba con su típico " _Sabes que si Mitha te escucha llamándola por ese nombre hará que el infierno sea el paraíso al lado de tu próximo entrenamiento personal, ¿no es así?_ ".

¿Pero un simple gesto? No, diablos.

Mientras la frustración reinaba mi sistema, las puertas del ascensor abriéndose interrumpieron la densa atmósfera que nos rodeaba.

Y sin poder soportarlo más, abandoné el gigantesco aparato y me dirigí al corredor que conectaba el Edificio de Residencia y el Edificio de Entrenamiento.

Al diablo con Albert. Lo había intentado y no funcionó. ¿Qué más podía hacer si él elegía desquitarse conmigo en lugar de buscar mi ayuda?

—Amy. ¡Amy! Espera, maldita sea —oí la voz de Albert atrás mío. Hasta que se digna a hablarme.

Ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de contestar. En su lugar, coloqué mi ojo derecho delante del lector de retina en la puerta de acceso al edificio y una vez que autorizó mi ingreso, di dos pasos antes de chocar contra una gran pared. Gracias a mis reflejos evité un golpe más fuerte colocando mis manos frente mío.

—¿A dónde con tanto apuro, Rose? —dijo la pared.

 _Esperen un segundo ¿Desde cuándo las paredes hablan y tienen un pecho increíblemente duro y marcado… además de un six pack ideal para lavar la ropa a mano?_

Levanté mi vista estando aún aturdida y después de unos segundos reconocí la máscara de Maurice. Y como si quemara de repente, aleje mis manos de su abdomen.

Torpemente, mi espalda chocó contra otro fuerte pecho pero un par de brazos evitaron parte de la colisión.

—Más cuidado, Amy —gruñó Albert a mis espaldas.

Con un gran sonrojo en mi rostro por el bochornoso momento, murmuré unas disculpas sin atreverme a mirar a Maurice al rostro o su maldita máscara de oxígeno.

 _¿Por qué diablos la usa si estamos dentro de las instalaciones, de todas formas?_

 _¿Y por qué estúpida razón está usando una camiseta sin mangas que deja ver sus musculosos y tatuados brazos tan apetecibles a la vis…?_

Jodida mierda.

¿Acababa de reconocer mentalmente que Maurice es apetecible a la vista? Santo infierno.

Había trabajado durante años con antropomorfos machos sumamente guapos, hasta había llegado a verlos desnudos en algunas circunstancias y nunca, insisto en que nunca, jamás de los jamases, había mirado sus cuerpos de esa manera. Y una mierda si comenzaba a hacerlo ahora. Y para rematar, con el estúpido engreído de Maurice.

 _Aunque_ …

Podría ser un síntoma de que mi celo se aproxima. De hecho, tenía sentido y explicaba mis vergonzosos pensamientos.

 _Doble mierda. Necesito adquirir supresores con urgencia._

—Discúlpala, Maurice. Está un poco distraída esta mañana —Aquella frase de Albert me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Y por cierto, buenos días —Debía estar bromeando. ¿En serio iba a saludar al estúpido erizo azul que tenía por Jefe de Equipo cuando me ignoró de aquella manera en mi propio departamento y luego en el elevador?

Eso sólo provocó un aumento en mi enojo y frustración.

—Buenos días a ambos.

—Buen día —respondí ausente, casi automáticamente. Mi mente estaba más enfocada en reducir mi enfado que en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Luego de eso, Albert y Maurice intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más hasta que se despidieron y mi jefe de Equipo se dirigió al edificio a mis espaldas, no sin antes susurrar a mi lado un corto "Y a ti te veo en una minutos" en un tono sospechosamente malicioso. Sonó como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura. Sólo que este niño era un adulto. Y uno muy caliente, dicho sea de paso.

 _Diablos, estoy muy mal_.

Despejé mi mente para evitar el rumbo que mis pensamientos estaban tomando y me centré en caminar hacia el ascensor junto a Albert, quien se mantuvo en silencio, como acostumbró a hacer conmigo desde temprano.

Esperé impaciente nuestra llegada al piso 3 y una vez que las puertas se abrieron, di dos pasos hacia afuera.

—Creo que ya cumpliste con tu parte. De aquí en adelante puedo ir yo sola —dije sin titubeos mirando fijamente los círculos de la máscara que cubría el rostro de mi instructor. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, agregué: —Te veo luego.

Sin más, me alejé de su posición para adentrarme a la Sala de Entrenamiento del Equipo Alpha.

Suspiré profundamente y me dispuse a dejar de lado mi reciente enojo, sabiendo que me afectaría de manera negativa durante la práctica.

Una vez que estuve más tranquila, fui capaz de observar por primera vez mi entorno.

El suelo era, increíblemente, tierra pura. Y estaba segura de que un simple paso provocaría un leve levantamiento de polvo; en un sector distante había un circuito en el que predominaba el lodo; a un lado, un espacio despejado pero con lodo como superficie principal, mientras que en otro lugar más alejado había pasto seco y paja, ambos seguramente para combates cuerpo a cuerpo; a la derecha de las puertas de acceso había un pequeño depósito que contenía en una pared armas de fuego, una gran variedad de cuchillos, varios tipos de granadas de potencia leve, máscaras de oxígeno, protecciones corporales, etc, y en la pared opuesta habían trajes de repuesto, toallas, botellas de agua y varios botiquines de primeros auxilios. El resto del lugar tenía pistas para correr, saltar vallas, trepar por cuerdas suspendidas en el aire, en fin.

Todo lo anterior rodeado de un borde de cemento, aparentemente para correr como calentamiento.

Bien. La sala en general estaba bastante completa.

Luego de examinar, me cerré en revisar sutilmente mi uniforme. En medio de mi tarea, escuché pasos a mis espaldas y unas voces un poco familiares.

—Hey, Amy —habló el erizo plateado. Silver. Era bastante simpático, a decir verdad.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo… ¿Rouge?. Sí, creo que es ella. Y Blaze es la gata.

—Hola a todos —respondí con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Masajee con disimulo mi cuello, intentando quitar la tensión allí acumulada.

—Bonito uniforme, por cierto —habló el echidna grandulón, Knuckles. La diversión inundando su voz.

La broma radicaba en que todos estábamos usando las mismas aburridas y simplonas prendas: camiseta básica blanca, camisa y pantalones de estilo camuflado militar y calzado deportivo. Nada del otro mundo.

—Lo mismo va para ti —le seguí el juego, mi humor mejorando poco a poco.

Minutos después llegó Blaze y nos sumergimos en una pequeña charla sobre el material ideal para los uniformes oficiales para misiones de campo.

—El algodón es apto para la ropa interior, en todo caso —dijo Silver—. La tela deportiva combinada con Rip Stop es lo mejor si quieres que tu ropa dure hasta el final de una misión sin deterioros provocados por el simple entorno.

—Tiene sentido —concluyó Blaze.

—Sí —concordé—, aunque también es cierto que el poliéster y la tela elástica ayudan mucho a moldear el cuerpo e impermeabilizar los traj…

—Formación 1, Equipo Alpha —interrumpió una voz a nuestras espaldas. Inmediatamente Blaze, Rouge, Silver y Knuckles formaron una hilera perfecta con la mirada al frente, espalda y hombros rectos, brazos a sus lados y pies juntos.

Imitando la postura del resto, me ubiqué a la derecha de Rouge manteniendo una distancia adecuada y miré en dirección a Maurice con cierto enojo.

Al menos podría haberme explicado sobre las malditas formaciones y posturas. Todos los equipos las tenían, pero siempre varían de un grupo a otro, y esta vez no fue excepción.

Gran líder tenía ahora.

—Buenos días, Equipo Alpha —saludó con arrogancia mirando hacia mi dirección.

 _Imbécil._

—Buenos días, Señor —respondieron todos. Todos menos yo.

—¿Los ratones le han comido la lengua, Agente Rose? ¿O es que simplemente no sabe saludar a su Jefe? —dijo con molestia en su voz, y contrariamente, su postura era recta pero relajada. Estaba segura que sonreía detrás de su estúpida máscara

¡Maldito idiota! ¿Es que acaso amaneció con un grano en el trasero al igual que Albert?

—Sé saludar a la perfección, _Señor_ —la burla bañando la última palabra—. De hecho, ha podido comprobarlo hace no más de cinco minutos cuando lo intercepté en mi camino. Y, hasta donde sé, es adecuado hacerlo la primera vez que se ve a una persona durante el día. Por eso, insisto en que yo ya lo he visto antes, Señor —completé con un disimulado cinismo. Suficiente había tenido de idiotas como él por lo que llevaba de aquella mañana.

 _¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Señor?_

—¿Es que el exceso de confianza se le ha subido a la cabeza? —exclamó con ira casi real,sin elevar el tono de su voz—. Me tomaré el trabajo de recordarle que en este preciso momento está bajo mi cargo —habló mientras caminaba hasta ubicarse frente a mí, a dos pasos de distancia—. **Yo** soy el Jefe del Equipo Alpha y usted es uno de sus soldados, así que le ordeno que mantengamos las jerarquías y los roles en el lugar que corresponden. Del mismo modo le pido que respete el protocolo ceremonial básico.

 _Oh diablos, el maldito protocolo de ceremonia y sus estupideces._

Estaba en serios problemas por ese maldito detalle que olvidé en mi enojo.

》Pero sobre todo, le pido que respete a mi persona, del mismo modo en que yo lo hago con usted —terminó su monólogo de mierda mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío, haciendo más obvia la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

 _Imbécil_.

》Y para asegurarme de que lo que acabo de decir sea fijado en su memoria, quiero 50 vueltas alrededor de la totalidad de la Sala —señaló con el dedo todo a nuestro alrededor, pero me aseguré de mantener mi mirada fija en los círculos de su máscara que simulaban ser sus ojos. No le daría el placer de hacerle creer que me intimidaba con su estúpido discurso elocuente y su castigo inútil—. Ahora, Agente Rose.

 _ **Muy buenas, queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien en esta ocasión.**_

 _ **De verdad, siento la pequeña demora en la actualización, pero es necesario aclarar que se produjo por un inconveniente con mi PC, que se resume en que actualmente odio la tecnología porque gracias a ella perdí los capítulos que ya tenía escritos de esta historia.**_

 _ **Una verdadera pena, porque estaban casi listos para publicar, pero tuve que reescribirlos, sin embargo.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y ya saben, pueden comentar sobre cualquier error, posibles confusiones o vacíos en la historia (aunque insisto en que todo se aclarará en su debido momento :D).**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego!**_


	9. Capítulo 7

_Anteriormente..._

 _—_ _Y para asegurarme de que lo que acabo de decir sea fijado en su memoria, quiero 50 vueltas alrededor de la totalidad de la Sala —señaló con el dedo todo a nuestro alrededor, pero me aseguré de mantener mi mirada fija en los círculos de su máscara que simulaban ser sus ojos. No le daría el placer de hacerle creer que me intimidaba con su estúpido discurso elocuente y su castigo inútil—. Ahora, Agente Rose._

 **Capítulo 7**

—Que no se vuelva a repetir, Rose —dijo el idiota de mi jefe sin voltear a verme, una vez que volví a la formación junto a los demás.

Por mi vista periférica pude ver que el resto del equipo me observaba, seguramente dirigiéndome una mirada inundada en pena disimulada. Sin embargo, Silver y Knuckles tenían cierta tensión en sus hombros que me resultaba un tanto extraña pues no estaba segura de su razón de ser. ¿Un castigo similar en el pasado a alguno de ellos, quizá? Como sea.

—Recibido —contesté resignada y con mi respiración agitada.

 _Estúpido protocolo ceremonial._

Era más que obvio que quedaría agotada después de todas esas vueltas, sin embargo, durante mi insólito castigo logré distraerme repasando en mi mente varios métodos de tortura que en un universo alterno o en mi mundo ideal podría usar con el maldito que tenía delante.

—Bien, ahora que están todos, vamos a empezar con la entrada en calor —continuó Maurice, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Maldito cínico—. Para la agente Rose —dijo colocándose frente mío de brazos cruzados, a un metro de distancia—, en los ejercicios de calentamiento sólo me interesa que todas sus articulaciones y músculos estén preparados para ejercitación intensa. Por ende, cada uno define qué ejercicios hacer y cómo ejecutarlos, aunque, después de todo, si alguno de ustedes no los hace, no será a mí a quien afecte el dolor que de seguro ya conocieron en alguna otra oportunidad. Tienen 10 minutos —finalizó.

Luego de soltar un monótono "Sí, Señor", comenzamos con el precalentamiento.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 _Tiene. Que. Ser. Una. Puta. Broma._

 _¡Tan solo pasaron cuarenta malditos minutos de entrenamiento y ya no siento mis piernas!_

—Hey, Amy, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Blaze a mi lado con voz agitada, y un poco de preocupación en su tono. Vaya, era un poco sorprendente viniendo de parte suya. Me lo esperaría de Rouge, en todo caso.

—Claro, ¿por qué lo dices? —contesté a duras penas luego de aclarar mi voz mientras cargaba en mi hombro una bolsa de 50 kilos.

Se suponía que debía llevar desde un punto a otro 15 bolsas del mismo peso, y tan sólo iba por la doceava cuando el resto de mis compañeros estaban a punto de terminar.

 _Hablando de días de mierda…_

 _Y ni siquiera son las 9 de la mañana._

—Teniendo en cuenta que tienes toda la cara roja, y que desde cinco metros de distancia se nota el temblor de tus piernas, cualquiera podría deducir que estás a punto de caer rendida —dijo obvia, mientras continuaba cargando su bolsa número 14.

—Diablos, ¿tanta pena doy? —cuestioné con frustración intentando disimular mi gran agotamiento y dolor físico, a lo que Blaze rió muy bajo y con algo de dificultad.

 _Al parecer no soy la única en ese estado..._

—Claro que no... Sólo que se nota tu cansancio. Yo diría que...

—Estamos en un entrenamiento, señoritas. Luego podrán charlar todo lo que quieran —interrumpió Maurice mientras se abría paso entre nosotras.

Me maldije internamente por mirar con detenimiento y deleite la espalda de mi jefe. Definitivamente sus musculosos brazos no eran resultado de simples horas de gimnasio. En ellos había entrenamiento y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo reales, y las cicatrices cubiertas por tatuajes eran la prueba de ello.

—Rose, apúrese — gracias a Chaos la voz del estúpido de mi jefe cortó el rumbo de mis pensamientos respecto de su apetitoso cuerpo.

 _Maldita sea, corta el rollo, Amy._

—Quedan cinco minutos para que comience el próximo ejercicio —terminó para luego hacer sonar la campana plateada que estaba ubicada en su punto de traslado, finalizando su circuito.

 _¿Cómo puede ser que esté tan agotada si esto es normal en mi entrenamiento diario? Espero que esto no tenga nada de relación con el fallo en mi nano-chip..._

—¿Cree que pueda continuar, agente? —Maurice se dirigió a mí en cuanto dejé la pesada bolsa en mi punto de descarga.

—Yo… —mi voz cortada por mis respiraciones superficiales e irregulares. Diablos, no estaba bien pero como sea iba a terminar ese circuito.

—Escuche, voy a ser claro —retomó la palabra sin más contemplaciones—. En los informes que me dieron sobre usted, figura absolutamente todo acerca de su resistencia, fuerza y capacidades físicas, y a decir verdad me sorprendieron. Pero ahora veo todo lo contrario, Agente. Así que le pregunto de nuevo, ¿cree poder continuar? —¿era eso preocupación? ¿Qué demonios, Maurice?—. Lo último que necesito es que se desestabilice aquí mismo, estando bajo mi cargo.

 _Ja ja, ¿preocupación por mí? Y un infierno. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y extraño como la mierda, también._

—Al terminar iré con el doctor de turno —contesté con simpleza y sin mirarlo mientras me disponía a continuar con el ejercicio.

—No está respondiendo a mi pregunta —dijo serio, por lo que decidí no jugar a la niña rebelde.

 _Tendré tiempo para eso en otro momento_.

—Me cuesta un poco cargar con las bolsas, pero es porque ayer recibí golpes fuertes en mis brazos y espalda durante la Prueba —admití entre dientes—. De todos modos puedo continuar, esto no es un obstáculo, no para mí —aseguré mirando su máscara con mi ceño fruncido.

—Entonces demuéstrelo —me retó con cierto tono de diversión.

Segundos después oí una campana, lo que indicaba que Knuckles había terminado el ejercicio y que yo debía apresurarme para defender mi orgullo ante el idiota que tenía por instructor y jefe.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

—Eres mi heroína, Amy —dijo Rouge riendo discretamente.

Luego del caótico entrenamiento, nos dirigíamos a las duchas del baño de mujeres junto a Blaze, quien luego comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro:

—No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de Maurice cuando tocaste esa campana, Amy.

—Bueno, eso es raro viniendo de ti —dijo Rouge con falsa sorpresa y cierta complicidad

–Oh vamos, no empieces –regañó la gata–. _Ese_ asunto no me impide reconocer que a veces se comporta como un idiota. O, bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo –bufó levemente.

 _Bien, estoy un poco perdida aquí. ¿Cuál asunto?_

–¿De qué hablan? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Verás…

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Rouge the Bat –interrumpió Blaze, dándole una mirada francamente asesina.

 _Okey. No más preguntas._

–Vamos, Blaze. Si no lo digo yo, ella solita llegará a la misma conclusión por su cuenta –la murciélago insistió con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Al parecer era inmune a miradas filosas.

–Maldita sea, Rouge –masculló entre dientes y yo sólo entré a los baños con un leve encogimiento de hombros. No era asunto mío después de todo.

–Será mejor que nos apresuremos, en serio. Estoy muerta –intenté desviar el tema de conversación hacia otro más llevadero. La incomodidad en Blaze era visible desde la Luna, seguramente.

A cambio, recibí una mirada de agradecimiento discreto y un ceño fruncido.

–Aguafiestas –se quejó Rouge y luego entró a uno de los cuartos de aseo.

Sin decir más, hice lo mismo y comencé a quitarme el uniforme para tomar una merecida ducha.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor, Amy? –era la voz de Rouge desde mi derecha. Al otro lado escuché a la gata entrando a otro cubículo.

–Sí… Creo. Mis pulmones trabajan normalmente y mi corazón no quiere huir de mi pecho, ¿eso cuenta? –bendita sea la ironía.

–Veo que tienes sentido del humor, linda. Me gusta.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, estaba secando mi cuerpo cuando sentí un leve dolor en mis pechos. Clara señal de que mi período se aproximaba.

Al igual que un humor de perros.

–¿Te pareció más exigente este entrenamiento, Blaze? –habló Rouge desde fuera de su cuarto de aseo. Lo supe porque pude oír sus tacones resonando en el piso.

Sip, estaba usando tacones que, según mi entrenado y agudizado oído, medían un mínimo de 10 cm; en el baño; luego del entrenamiento.

 _Qué mujer más… peculiar._

–Definitivamente fue uno de los entrenamientos más exhaustivos que hemos tenido –respondió Blaze–. Creo que se acerca una misión importante… –suspiró sonoramente–. Sólo pido que no sea por Mephiles… ya tuvimos suficiente de él este último mes.

–Es cierto… Quizá tengamos una reunión por la tarde con Robotnik, si ese es el caso –finalizó la murciélago mientras yo salía de la ducha y guardaba mis pertenencias en mi bolso.

–Oigan… Tengo una duda –comenté con cierta incertidumbre.

–¿Qué sucede, cielo? –Rouge y sus maneras. Rodé mis ojos mentalmente.

–¿Saben la razón por la que Maurice no se quita la máscara de oxígeno? Es decir, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero las veces que he interactuado con él la llevaba siempre puesta. Y es bastante extraño –dije intentando no sonar tan estúpida como sonaba en mi mente.

–No hay que analizarlo mucho –comenzó Blaze después de salir de su cuarto de aseo–. Él nunca ha mostrado su rostro ni en público ni en privado, no con alguna de nosotras presente, ni con Silver o Knuckles, según ellos dicen. Quizás haya sucedido en el caso del Dr. Eggman y algunos miembros del Directorio, pero de nadie más –aclaró con un encogimiento de hombros.

 _Eso sí que es inquietante... Puede que sea agente secreto y toda esa mierda pero... ¿Que no le enseñe su rostro ni siquiera a su equipo? Eso, además de ser peligroso, es muy inmaduro de su parte. Yo también soy agente secreta y nunca pasó por mi mente esconder mi rostro tras una máscara de pacotilla._

–Que no te sorprenda, linda. Desde el primer día nos dijo que no esperáramos ver su rostro ni saber su verdadero nombre.

–¿Maurice no es su verdadero nombre? –pregunté estúpidamente.

 _Es obvio que si no quiere enseñar su rostro, mucho menos dará a conocer su nombre real, duh._

–Huh, huh –negó Blaze.

–¿Y el Directorio lo permite? ¿Sabiendo lo peligroso y estúpido que es?

–Aparentemente es más importante esconder su rostro y su nombre que su seguridad y la del equipo –finalizó Rouge, con resignación respecto al tema.

–¿De acuerdo? –murmuré y acomodé mis púas frontales sólo por hacer algo con mis manos–. Creo que debo irme –dije viendo mi reloj. Las 11:30 am.

–¿Debes realizar algún trámite en Recursos? Puedo ayudarte si es así –se ofreció Rouge–. Son algo lentos cuando quieren, lo que viene siendo casi siempre. Pero conozco a alguien que nos puede dar una mano –guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

–Gracias, pero no es eso –dije con una sonrisa leve –. Tengo cita con mi médico… Chequeo de rutina –aclaré rápidamente ante el cuestionamiento brillando en los safiros que tiene por ojos.

–Suerte con eso –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras me despedía moviendo mi mano en el aire.

Una vez fuera del baño, me dirigí tranquilamente a la salida del edificio de entrenamiento pero detuve mis pasos cuando me interceptó un muy malhumorado Albert.

 _¿En serio? ¿No fue suficiente con lo de esta mañana?_

–Estas en graves problemas, Amy –dijo con voz trémula. Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus púas despeinadas. Nunca lo había visto así.

–¿Qué? –pregunté con todo mi cuerpo en tensión.

 _Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es._

–¿En serio pensaste que podrías engañar al Directorio? ¿A Robotnik? ¡¿A Mirtha y a mí?!

 _Oh, Chaos_.

–¿De qué hablas? –intenté hacerme la desentendida. Quizás no se trataba de lo que yo pensaba, y por todo lo bendito que no me entregaría en bandeja de plata.

–La falla en tu nano chip. De eso hablo, Amy. ¿En qué pensabas cuando trataste de ocultarlo? –habló con un deje de dolor en su voz.

 _Bingo._

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

 **Buenas, hermosas personitas. ¿Cómo están? De verdad doy asco con las actualizaciones, pero sepan que estuve teniendo problemas personales que me impedían continuar este fic.**

 **Sin embargo aquí estoy otra vez. En serio, aunque me lleve toda la vida finalizarlo, lo voy a terminar.**

 **Espero que sepan entenderlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo que le dan a este fic!**

 **(Resubí este capítulo por los errores en los nombres, realmente siento no haberlos corregido al momento de usar los borradores que pude recuperar. Sí se repite de nuevo, por favor háganmelo saber).**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	10. Capítulo 8

_Anteriormente…_

– _Estás en graves problemas, Amy –dijo Albert con voz trémula. Su respiración estaba agitada, y sus púas despeinadas. Nunca lo había visto así._

– _¿Qué? –pregunté con todo mi cuerpo en tensión._

 _Por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es._

– _¿En serio pensaste que podrías engañar al Directorio? ¿A Robotnik? ¡¿A Mirtha y a mí?!_

 _Oh, Chaos._

– _¿De qué hablas? –intenté hacerme la desentendida. Quizás no se trataba de lo que yo pensaba, y por todo lo bendito que no me entregaría en bandeja de plata._

– _La falla en tu nano chip. De eso hablo, Amy. ¿En qué pensabas cuando trataste de ocultarlo? –habló con un deje de dolor en su voz._

 _Bingo._

 **Capítulo 8**

Estúpido castor delatador. De no haber sido por su enorme boca no estaría recibiendo el sermón más grande de mi vida en una reunión extraordinaria frente al Directorio, mis colegas y mis instructores.

–Es increíble –dijo Eggman con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo mal contenida– ¿Cómo se le ocurre intentar si quiera que el doctor Durand no efectúe el envío de sus propios informes de salud? –continuó con desconcierto, mirándome fijamente. Y maldita sea si la ausencia de su trato informal no era otro indicativo de su molestia–. ¿Sabe el riesgo que corrió al asistir al entrenamiento de hoy sin un diagnóstico claro? –gruñó y miró a quien estaba sentado a mi lado, muy para mi pesar–. Y Maurice, ¿se puede saber por qué no incluiste el episodio de hoy en los informes de rendimiento de la agente Rose?

̶ Señor, no pensé que fuera algo relevante como para ser incluído... –contestó el aludido con un tono sospechosamente tímido que me desconcertó pues parecía estar avergonzado. No me lo esperaba viniendo de Maurice.

 _Casi siento pena por él. Casi._

̶ ¿No era relevante? –repitió Eggman, con falsa tranquilidad – ¡¿No era relevante, Maurice?! –exclamó alterado, rompiendo la anterior fachada y levantándose abruptamente de su silla para comenzar a caminar por la sala de reuniones como un león enjaulado–. ¡Santo cielo! ¡No puedo creer que dos de mis mejores agentes estén tomándome por idiota! –gritó frotando sus sienes mientras su cuello se teñía levemente de rojo.

 _Santa mierda... Es la primera vez que lo veo así de enfadado, y espero sea la última..._

El ambiente en la sala se volvió tenso, hasta parecía más oscuro a pesar de las potentes luces blancas en el techo.

Los miembros del Directorio se removieron inquietos en sus lugares al igual que Rouge, Blaze, Silver y Knuckles. Por su parte, Maurice comenzó a mover su pierna derecha a una velocidad considerable que atribuí a sus nervios, mientras yo deseaba que la tierra se abriera mágicamente y me tragara en ese preciso instante.

Suficiente tenía con las furtivas miradas de desaprobación y decepción que recibía de Mirtha y Albert como para soportar una humillación pública de ese nivel sin derecho a réplica. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo merecía, lo que provocó que me hundiera aún más en mi asiento.

̶ Lo que debería pasar es que ambos sean sancionados severamente, con arresto y suspensión temporal de sus funciones incluidos –nuestro jefe retomó la palabra luego de unos instantes incómodos en los que parecía debatir –. Pero lamentablemente los necesito en la misión de pasado mañana –murmuró lo último. No podría haberlo oído de no haber sido por mi sensible oído (aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que también Rouge lo escuchó porque en ese mismo instante sus hombros se tensaron)–. Bien, he tomado una decisión en vista de todas estas circunstancias –Eggman regresó a su silla con pasos firmes y constantes–. Equipo Alpha, el Directorio y yo tenemos una nueva misión para ustedes, a llevarse a cabo en 72 horas a las afueras de Empire City –habló con voz calma pero había algo en su mirada que no encajaba. No pude identificar la emoción que brilló en sus ojos porque había desaparecido en lo que dura un parpadeo.

–¿Que tipo de misión es? –cuestionó Silver con su ceño levemente fruncido.

–Infiltración, búsqueda de Información acerca de Mephiles –habló una conejo, miembro del Directorio–. Fuentes confiables nos hicieron saber que una semana atrás gente de Mephiles estuvo merodeando en la zona. Queremos saber cuáles fueron sus motivaciones y objetivos.

–¿Y de cuánto tiempo disponemos para cumplir la misión antes de que arribe el helicóptero de extracción? –habló Rouge esta vez–. Recuerde por favor que en tres días tengo cita con mi doctor cabecera para hacerle mantenimiento a mi prototipo de nano chip –dijo como si todos supiéramos de lo que hablaba, y por lo visto sólo Eggman y el Directorio estaba al tanto porque el resto de nosotros teníamos muecas de confusión en el rostro.

¿Prototipo de Nano Chip? ¿Para un médico de campo?

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –inquirió Knuckles mirando fijamente a Rouge con… ¿eso era reproche y molestia?

Okay. Esto es más extraño con cada segundo que pasa.

–Luego se hablará sobre eso, enfoquémonos en la misión –cortó el rollo el halcón, otro miembro del Directorio.

–Gracias, Dahúd. Ahora, como les decía. La misión durará no más de dos días, no queremos levantar sospechas así que es imperativo que mantengan un perfil bajo.

Mientras Eggman hablaba, la conejo repartió el informe pre misión pero se detuvo antes de llegar a Maurice y a mí. Estaba por pedir mi copia pero la voz del jefe me detuvo:

–En unas horas nos reuniremos nuevamente para aclarar posibles dudas o especificar puntos del informe que no estén del todo claros. Pueden retirarse, Equipo Alpha, pero necesito que ustedes permanezcan aquí unos minutos más –miró hacia Maurice y hacia mí.

El resto se retiró en silencio, quedando en la sala el doctor Durand, mis instructores, Eggman y nosotros.

 _Esto no tiene pinta de ser bueno._

–Los informes de salud de Rose indican que la falla en el baño chip se debió a interferencias considerables gracias al campo magnético de la sala de pruebas. No debería volver a suceder en esta misión, por lo que está autorizada a asistir, Agente Rose –Eggman fue directo al punto. Aún así hay algo que no fue dicho aún, lo sabía por su mirada penetrante y por el lenguaje corporal de Mirtha y Albert, que denotaba enojo e inquietud.

–¿Pero ...?

–Astuta y pragmática, no esperaba menos de usted –Eggman sonrió de lado.

–Pero en caso de que suceda otro episodio de este tipo, debe recibir una inyección especial en la espalda para solucionar el problema –habló el doctor Durand, indiferente a las fuertes miradas que yo le enviaba–. Una vez inyectada, la vacuna provoca que el nano chip se reinicie manualmente y a la vez, induce el desmayo del portador durante tres minutos. Una vez que se llega a ese punto, el nano chip debería funcionar normalmente y del mismo modo, la agente debería recobrar la consciencia. Espero que entiendan la gravedad de la situación, agentes. Rose podría morir si la falla no es tratada como es debido.

 _Bueno, podría ser peor. Al menos hay una solución rápida, ¿no?_

–De acuerdo –asentí secamente a las condiciones esperando que sea todo.

–No tan rápido, Rose. No terminamos de hablar. La inyección debe ser colocada en la espalda, por lo que va a necesitar de un compañero que la ayude o le brinde cobertura temporal –miró fijamente a Maurice.

 _Oh no, mil veces no. Definitivamente no necesito una estúpida niñera y mucho menos a Maurice ejerciendo como una. Gracias pero no, gracias._

–No creo que sea necesario si debemos evitar la confrontación directa con el enemigo, Señor –habló Maurice rápidamente. Por la tensión en su cuerpo, de seguro llegó a la misma conclusión que yo.

–Claro que lo es, nadie puede estar sin cobertura durante la misión, por lo que tú permanecerás junto a Rose en todo momento. No habrá una distancia mayor a 5 metros entre ustedes y en caso de que el equipo deba separarse, ustedes dos estarán juntos como una sub unidad. Después de todo, tienes cierta responsabilidad en todo esto por tu omisión en el reporte de desempeño –agregó en cuanto Maurice quiso replicar–. Antes de que respondan, quiero aclarar que no hay segundas opciones aquí, Agentes. O aceptan las condiciones impuestas o son sancionados como corresponde. Y déjenme asegurarles que son fácilmente reemplazables –añadió con molestia, probablemente por haber visto la negativa en mi rostro–. Ninguno es imprescindible en esta misión.

 _Simplemente perfecto._

 **Hey hey! ¿Cómo va todo? Aun no me olvido de esta historia, queridos lectores.**

 **Escribí este pequeño capítulo en el descanso de mi trabajo, en cuanto llegue a casa continuaré con el siguiente.**

 **Nos leemos enseguida ;)**


	11. Capítulo 9

**_Anteriormente..._**

 _—La inyección debe ser colocada en la espalda, por lo que va a necesitar de un compañero que la ayude o le brinde cobertura temporal —miró fijamente a Maurice._

 _Oh no, mil veces no. Definitivamente no necesito una estúpida niñera y mucho menos a Maurice ejerciendo como una. Gracias pero no, gracias._

 _—No creo que sea necesario si debemos evitar la confrontación directa con el enemigo, Señor —habló Maurice rápidamente. Por la tensión en su cuerpo, de seguro llegó a la misma conclusión que yo._

 _—Claro que lo es, nadie puede estar sin cobertura durante la misión, por lo que tú permanecerás junto a Rose en todo momento. No habrá una distancia mayor a 5 metros entre ustedes y en caso de que el equipo deba separarse, ustedes dos estarán juntos como una sub unidad. Después de todo, tienes cierta responsabilidad en todo esto por tu omisión en el reporte de desempeño —agregó en cuanto Maurice quiso replicar—. Antes de que respondan, quiero aclarar que no hay segundas opciones aquí, Agentes. O aceptan las condiciones impuestas o son sancionados como corresponde. Y déjenme asegurarles que son fácilmente reemplazables —añadió con molestia, probablemente por haber visto la negativa en mi rostro—. Ninguno es imprescindible en esta misión._

 _Simplemente perfecto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 9**

—Hey, Amy. ¿Qué tal todo? —habló Rouge en cuanto ingresé al Almacén de Armamento para tomar lo necesario para la misión. Había optado por ir temprano para ser la primera en alistarme y poder elegir con tranquilidad lo que utilizaría, pero mi colega me había ganado.

Y sí, habían pasado ya dos días desde la reunión extraordinaria con mis colegas y mis superiores, y desde entonces me sentía… miserable.

Albert y Mirtha ni siquiera intentaron regañarme… Me evitaron como si tuviera la peste e interactuaron conmigo sólo lo justo y lo necesario durante mi EPO (Entrenamiento Particular Orientado). Solo Cream y su infinita dulzura pudieron distraerme durante unas horas por la noche, y aunque procuré mostrarme indiferente ante el distanciamiento deliberado de mis instructores (y sólo Chaos sabe que de verdad lo intenté) no pude evitar romperme ayer por la tarde. Nunca antes había experimentado tantos sentimientos negativos en un mismo día, pero bien dicen que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, _¿no es así?_

—Bien —respondí esperando sonar normal luego de encogerme de hombros—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —debo admitir que hice esa pregunta más por cortesía que por intención propia, después de todo, la murciélago estaba siendo bastante considerada al evitar preguntar por mis ojos rojos y las oscuras manchas debajo de mis ojos en cuánto notó esos detalles luego de su típico análisis superficial.

—¿La verdad? Un poco nerviosa. No estoy saltando por los rincones por tener que ser la retaguardia durante la misión.

Coincidía con Rouge. Al tener como objetivo prioritario el evitar una confrontación directa con los hombres de Mephiles en un lugar semi poblado por mutantes como Empire City (un viejo complejo de edificios deteriorados por el tiempo y la infección), ella debería permanecer junto a Silver en el punto de partida para llevar a cabo la tarea de vigilancia general, y podría participar activamente sólo en caso de alguna emergencia o una situación crítica. Mientras tanto, Knuckles y Blaze deberían explorar las zonas aledañas a ese punto en busca de información, actividad de humanos o mutantes, y planificar posibles métodos de escape en caso de necesitarlos. A su vez, Maurice y yo teníamos como tarea interiorizarnos en el edificio central, el antiguo Ayuntamiento, para indagar las motivaciones de los sirvientes de Mephiles y en caso de ser posible, interrogar a uno de ellos y luego deshacernos de él.

—Ni lo digas. Fue bastante frustrante saber que de todos modos trabajaría codo a codo con Maurice —gruñí bajo—. Te aseguro que estaría mil veces más dispuesta a hacerlo si no nos lo hubieran impuesto como condición adicional—dije con el ceño fruncido mientras me colocaba las botas militares que hacían juego con mi pantalón negro y mi camisa gris.

—Ahora, ahí tienes un buen punto, linda —aseguró mientras tomaba algunas granadas y las guardaba en sus estuches—. Aunque tengo la certeza de que el Doctor Eggman lo hizo más que nada porque quería darles una lección con el regaño público y eso. Después de todo, el "castigo" que impuso no es nada comparado con una sanción; quiero decir, fue algo innecesario desde mi punto de vista porque Maurice y tú ya son mayores como para negarse a trabajar juntos por simples desacuerdos… ¿no? —agregó lo último con cierta duda, por lo que asentí secamente mientras tomaba una pistola y la guardaba en mi estuche lateral.

Decidí hacer un repaso mental rápido del armamento que cargué antes de concentrarme en la conversación: _Pistola, Rifle semiautomático, Mini TMP, granadas aturdidoras y de fragmentación, munición extra, linterna, cuchillos de alcance corto, machete mediano, máscara anti gas, provisiones, comunicador, kit de primeros auxilios e inyecciones de emergencia._

 _Inyecciones de emergencia._

 _Oh, vaya. La representación de la discordia._

Había pensado al respecto toda la tarde y noche anterior y luego de miles de reproches y maldiciones que salieron de mi boca, llegué a la conclusión de que era preferible mil veces trabajar en equipo con Maurice por las buenas, aunque estaba segura de que tendría que dar mi brazo a torcer en algunos aspectos para poder lograrlo. Pero por supuesto, no sería la única que lo haría.

 _No. No, Señor._

—Un castigo lo suficientemente justo si tenemos en cuenta que Robotnik necesita de las habilidades de Maurice y a alguien más para que le cubra las espaldas —habló Blaze mientras entraba al almacén y levantó su mano derecha a modo de saludo.

—Ciertamente… —murmuré luego de asentir en su dirección correspondiendo a su gesto.

 _¿Quién cubriría a quien durante la misión? Muy buena pregunta._

—¿Lista para la acción, gatita? —Rouge cambió de tema con tono juguetón,

—Ya te he dicho de no me llames así —rodó sus ojos ámbar con fastidio—. Y sí, estoy tan lista como puedo estar.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo, preciosas! —agregó Knuckles con tono fanfarrón mientras ingresaba al almacén junto a Silver y Maurice—. No es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero estoy seguro de que será pan comido —guiño un ojo y tomó un bolso apartado en un rincón que no había visto antes.

—Lo que digas, grandulón —respondió Rouge cruzada de brazos y batió sus alas levemente para acercarse a los estantes superiores.

—Hola a todos —saludó Silver con simpatía y tomó un bolso de tamaño considerable para luego comenzar a llenarlo con varios aparatos de vigilancia y monitoreo.

—Buenos días, equipo —habló Maurice con un tono casual y comenzó a tomar su equipamiento rápidamente.

—Hola, Azulito —Rouge revoloteó sus alas cerca de nuestro jefe por lo que sus púas se despejaron levemente, a lo que Maurice refunfuñó—. Toma, Amy —me arrojó un pequeño estuche y gracias a mi reacción rápida pude tomarlo—. Buenos reflejos —sonrió de lado mientras apoyaba sus pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con desconcierto a la vez que examinaba el objeto.

—Para tus inyecciones, es el más cómodo para llevar junto a tu kid de primeros auxilios —aclaró y asentí agradecida con la comprensión brillando en mis ojos, sin haber perdido de vista la tensión progresiva en los hombros de Maurice.

Mal tema de conversación considerando que las cosas entre él y yo permanecieron tan o más tensas que antes desde lo sucedido dos días atrás (a pesar de mi actual disposición a solucionar eso, aunque sea de manera provisoria). Durante el entrenamiento grupal evité tomar todas sus críticas a mis técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo como algo personal, pero a veces fue malditamente difícil, considerando que hasta me criticó mi modo de respirar. Y no, no estoy exagerando con eso.

—Eh… chicos, nosotros los esperamos en el helipuerto —Silver habló, disolviendo levemente la tensión en el ambiente—. Tienen cinco minutos antes de que el helicóptero despegue —advirtió y salió junto a Blaze y Knuckles.

—Oh, vaya. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no creen? —soltó una risa nerviosa y tomó su bolso antes de seguir al resto.

 _Maldita desgraciada. Sabe que la cagó y por eso se fue de esa manera. Cobarde y mil veces…_

—Será mejor que te apresures, Rose —habló finalmente Maurice mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta.

 _Bien, es ahora o nunca._

—¡Espera! —dije con voz más alta de lo que pretendía, lo que sólo me avergonzó—. Espera un minuto, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo —dije casi con resignación.

—Te escucho —respondió con un tono áspero que decidí dejar pasar mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando en mi dirección.

—Yo… eh… Quería… Digo, estuve pensando que sería mejor si…

—Al punto, Rose. No tenemos mucho tiempo —prácticamente gruñó.

 _Mierda. Alguien debería sacarle el mal genio a este hombre a base de patadas en su estúpido culo gruñón._

《Hello, Amy》, canturreó la molesta voz de mi consciencia. Rodé mis ojos mentalmente y tomé aire profundamente.

—Bien. Ambos sabemos que no llegaremos muy lejos en la misión si permitimos que nuestras diferencias interfieran. La verdad es que en estos momentos ni siquiera sé por cuáles motivos no te agrado, y sinceramente no me interesa. Ambos somos responsables de esta situación, así que propongo que dejemos esos conflictos fuera de todo esto, sobre todo porque nuestras vidas y las de los miembros del equipo pueden correr riesgo. ¿Qué dices? —solté de sopetón, tragándome el orgullo y pidiéndole a Chaos que ilumine al hueso duro de roer de Maurice.

Al parecer lo estaba pensando porque su lenguaje corporal denotó diferentes emociones en un corto lapso de tiempo: intriga, molestia, indignación y finalmente resignación.

》¿Y bien? ¿Hay tregua? —decidí apostar por todo y le ofrecí mi mano como ofrenda de paz, esperando que la tomase aunque sea por cortesía.

—De acuerdo —suspiró pesadamente—. Hay tregua —acepto mi gesto y apretó levemente mi mano, sellando así el trato temporal.

 _Bueno, algo es algo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hey hey! ¿Cómo va eso? Escribí este pequeño capítulo en plena madrugada así que cualquier error, haganmelo saber por favor. Desde ya muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, el capítulo 10 estará listo en dos días o menos ;) (prometo que será muuuuuucho más largo c:_**

 ** _Besitos!_**


	12. Capítulo 10

_**Anteriormente...**_

 _—Ambos sabemos que no llegaremos muy lejos en la misión si permitimos que nuestras diferencias interfieran. La verdad es que en estos momentos ni siquiera sé por cuáles motivos no te agrado, y sinceramente no me interesa. Ambos somos responsables de esta situación, así que propongo que dejemos esos conflictos fuera de todo esto, sobre todo porque nuestras vidas y las de los miembros del equipo pueden correr riesgo. ¿Qué dices? —solté de sopetón, tragándome el orgullo y pidiéndole a Chaos que ilumine al hueso duro de roer de Maurice._

 _Al parecer lo estaba pensando porque su lenguaje corporal denotó diferentes emociones en un corto lapso de tiempo: intriga, molestia, indignación y finalmente resignación._

 _》¿Y bien? ¿Hay tregua? decidí apostar por todo y le ofrecí mi mano como ofrenda de paz, esperando que la tomase aunque sea por cortesía._

 _—De acuerdo —suspiró pesadamente—. Hay tregua —acepto mi gesto y apretó levemente mi mano, sellando así el trato temporal._

 _Bueno, algo es algo._

 **Capítulo 10**

Para evitar ser avistados por el enemigo o cualquier civil ajeno a nuestra misión, bajamos del helicóptero en cuanto estuvimos a diez kilómetros de distancia de nuestro punto de partida, y luego emprendimos una caminata rápida hacia dicho punto, sitio que sería nuestro "Lugar seguro" durante la misión. Examinamos rápidamente los edificios cercanos en busca de posibles amenazas y despejamos uno pequeño y algo deteriorado de tres plantas. Posteriormente, Silver comenzó con la instalación de sus equipos de vigilancia y monitoreo general mientras Rouge nos daba al resto 20 micro-cámaras en total para adherir en lugares estratégicos una vez que comenzaremos con nuestras tareas por equipos.  
Podríamos habernos ahorrado esa tediosa tarea y otros obstáculos de no ser porque el lugar había perdido conexión con la red eléctrica más cercana hacia meses. Por ello el pequeño pero potente generador de energía con el que contábamos era fundamental.

—Lleven todos algunas baterías de repuesto para sus linternas y comunicadores, no queremos perder la conexión con ustedes por algo tan estúpido como la electricidad —habló Silver con una extraña mezcla de sarcasmo y diversión en su tono.

—No olviden sus máscaras y miras con visión nocturna, aún quedan varias horas de luz pero podríamos necesitarlas —dijo Maurice mirando hacia donde estábamos Blaze, Knuckles y yo. Nos limitamos a asentir a su orden y cumplirla.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente estábamos listos para partir mientras Silver revisaba los sensores de movimiento, luz y sonido que había instalado a las afueras de la zona segura. Y Rouge... bueno... ella estaba preparando café en grandes cantidades.

—¿Qué? Nos esperan unas buenas tres horas hasta que ustedes puedan terminar de instalar todas las cámaras —se excusó en cuanto notó mi mirada de reproche—. Seré muy afortunada si no pierdo mi hermoso trasero en ese viejo sillón luego de estar sentada por horas —dramatizó teatralmente, a lo que no pude evitar reír leve, en acuerdo con ella.

 _Vaya mujer... Bromeando durante una misión en medio de la nada._

—Ve las cosas de este modo: tu trasero estará a salvo por el momento. El mío correrá riesgos en cuanto ponga un pie fuera de este lugar —me quejé en broma y tomé mi pequeña mochila con suministros tras la llamada de Maurice, quien ya estaba fuera con los demás—. Nos vemos luego, chicos —me despedí y troté escaleras abajo encantada por la eficacia de mis nuevas botas silenciosas anti deslizamiento.

—...evitar demorar mucho con las cámaras, lo principal es recolectar información útil y regresar antes del anochecer —dijo mi líder antes de que Blaze y Knuckles se marcharan en dirección nordeste, hacia la antigua mansión del último alcalde de la ciudad—. Bien, Rose. Vamos —habló sin mirarme mientras caminaba hacia el Ayuntamiento, en el noroeste de Empire City.

 _No estoy segura si la tregua funcionará, pero algo es algo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Luego de una hora, 7 mutantes -ahora muertos- y no más de cinco frases intercambiadas pero sin discutir por nada, ya estábamos a 300 metros de la puerta de ingreso a nuestro destino. Hasta el momento, no habíamos visto a ningún civil ni a los hombres de Mephiles, lo que era bueno y malo, en partes iguales.

—Aquí Maurice. Silver, ¿ves algo de movimiento en los alrededores del Ayuntamiento? La cámara número 15 ya está instalada, cambio —habló mi compañero por su comunicador mientras estábamos a cubierto en un sucio callejón.

—Aquí Silver. Según las imágenes que recibo de la cámara, no hay actividad humana. Pero a unos 100 metros de su posición actual, hay una pequeña horda de mutantes de nivel 1, cambio.

 _Mierda._  
Había escuchado todo lo que Silver dijo ya que el comunicador de Maurice y el mío estaban sincronizados.

—¿Cuántos? —hablé casi sin pensar, olvidando las formalidades.

—Entre dos y tres decenas —respondió con pesar, sabiendo tanto como nosotros que no podríamos eliminarlos sin montar gran alboroto.

—Bien, cualquier novedad nos informas. Cambio y corto —dijo el líder con sequedad y terminó la transmisión.

—¿Cómo se supone que entraremos? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Por el ala sur del edificio hay una salida de emergencia, podemos usarla —dijo viendo el mini mapa tridimensional que ambos teníamos en nuestros comunicadores.

—Me temo que va a ser difícil —negué quedamente—. Las puertas exteriores del ala norte y sur están abarrotadas de vegetación espesa. La única zona visible desde aquí que está despejada es el edificio central —aclaré—. Acabo de verlo con mi mira especial —me encogí de hombros y señalé con la mirada el rifle entre mis manos.

Después de todo soy especialista en Armamento, ¿no?

—Maldita sea —gruñó y pude oír que inhaló ondo—. Bien, entonces iremos por la ruta inicial y evitaremos a esa horda.

Ese era un buen plan si consideramos que por sus habilidades especiales podía camuflarse con el ambiente y pasar desapercibido.  
Pero ahí está el problema: él puede hacerlo, yo no.

—¿Y como se supone que yo me vuelva invisible al igual que tú? —inquirí con molestia ante su clara falta de atención en la situación.  
Su única respuesta fue activar su habilidad y volverse invisible. Perfecto.

—Así —dijo con algo de diversión en mi oído derecho y por la sorpresa di media vuelta con mi puño en movimiento. Pero de repente sentí una mano más grande que la mía detener mi golpe y fue ahí cuando noté que muchísimos puntos celestes brillantes rodeaban a Maurice, y que mi brazo estaba rodeado de lo mismo, pero en color fucsia.

—¡¿Pero qué..?! —levanté la voz, histérica, pero una mano detuvo mi exclamación rápidamente tras tapar mi boca.

—Guarda silencio, mierda —gruñó en mi oído y fui tardíamente consciente de nuestra cercanía. Cercanía que eliminé alejándome y tambaleándome sin gracia hacia atrás.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? —pregunte en voz baja y con enojo para disimular mi nerviosismo repentino.

—Alcancé el Nivel 4 de Reconocimiento hace tres meses —comenzó con tono casual pero su postura gritaba orgullo por donde lo mirase—. Significa que puedo transferir mi habilidad a otra persona de manera temporal.

—¡¿Que tu q...?! —otra vez su mano enguantada estuvo en mi rostro.

—¡Nos delatarás si no te callas! —murmuró con enojo mientras me sacudía levemente.

No pude molestarme por su trato brusco. No cuando estaba tan malditamente cerca mío.  
 _Oh Dios._  
 _Su perfume. Sus brazos. Su cuerpo. Su... aroma._

—Oh mierda —susurré horrorizada por el rumbo de mis pensamientos y uniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, coloqué mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé lejos de mi cuerpo calenturriento.

Mi etapa de ovulación había empezado horas atrás y a pesar de los supresores y calmantes que tomé, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera vergonzosa. Y la cereza del pastel es que sucedía en presencia de Maurice. Doble mierda.

—¡¿Pero qué...? —se calló de repente cuando se escuchó a unos 20 metros gruñidos leves y pasos algo apresurados por el pavimento de la calle abarrotada de autos—. Jodidamente genial —maldijo y acomodó su mochila en su espalda—. Vamos, aún tenemos una oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos —tomó mi brazo y me obligó a caminar rápidamente -sin llegar a correr- para no alertar a la horda.  
Como nunca antes me asusté hasta la mierda cuando tuve a un mutante a menos de diez centímetros de distancia luego de salir apresuradamente de un arruinado edificio. Ahogué un gritito y detuve a Maurice detrás mío a tiempo. El maldito mutante estaba casi tan quieto como una estatua, sus negros ojos mirando alrededor mientras su deformada nariz se movía rítmicamente.  
Mierda. Quizá captó nuestros aromas —maldije para mis adentros a medida que recuperaba el control sobre mi cuerpo de manera progresiva.

A mí parecer había pasado toda una eternidad hasta que pudimos rebasarlo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, sin embargo noté que su nariz se movió en nuestra dirección en algunas ocasiones.

—Debes evitar usar perfumes durante una misión, podrían delatarte frente al oponente menos indicado —dijo en cuanto estuvimos a una distancia razonable de la horda.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy usando ningún tipo de perfume —aclaré con el ceño fruncido y me di un golpe mental por reaccionar tarde a lo que dijo.

Él estaba captando el aroma que mi cuerpo estaba desprendiendo de manera inconsciente. Y parece que los supresores que tomé no fueron tan efectivos. Maldita sea.

—El mutante que tuvimos en frente. Eventualmente nos siguió con la mirada y sospecho que fur por tu perfume. Puedo jurar que hueles dulce —dijo con confusión. Para reafirmar su punto, aspiró con algo de fuerza—. Sí. Es un poco penetrante —murmuró y de repente sacudió su cabeza con una postura tensa—. Continuemos —agregó secamente.

 _Eh... Bueno. Creo que la tregua se tomó un descanso._

Luego de eso tomé dos supresores más de la manera más disimulada que pude. Después de unos minutos por fin pudimos entrar en el Ayuntamiento, aún con el camuflaje activo.  
—El interior del ala este está destrozada. Hay restos de un enfrentamiento que data de dos años según mi Analizador —habló Maurice en el micrófono de su muñeca para el registro de audio de la misión—. Hasta ahora no se han encontrado civiles ni traidores, sólo mutantes de Nivel 1.  
—¿Qué buscaría Mephiles en un lugar olvidado como este? —pregunté para mí misma mientras terminaba de instalar otra cámara en la puerta de ingreso.  
—Mephiles tenía uno de sus centros de investigación en esta ciudad, y se cree que estaba aliado con el Alcalde antes de la infección. Tal vez esté tratando de reunir datos secretos o información sensible —habló Maurice con tono seco en cuanto llegó a mi lado y aclaró su garganta—. Vamos al ala norte, allí están los viejos servidores de la alcaldía. Si los traidores estuvieron buscando datos en lugar de hacer una simple explotación y búsqueda de civiles, entonces deben de haber estado allí —habló con un poco más de normalidad esta vez.

 _Profesionalismo tal vez. Bien, con eso basta._

Sin más nos dirigimos al Centro de Control y desactivamos manualmente el cierre de la puerta de acceso.

—Espera, he oído algo —murmuré moviendo levemente mis orejas en dirección al sonido, captando gemidos lastimeros y de furia hacia el ala sur.

—Vamos a investigar —dijo tras escuchar lo mismo que yo y nos dirigimos rápida y silenciosamente a la fuente del ruido.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —murmuré confundida, intentando encontrar en mi mente el nombre de algún ser vivo que fuera capaz que hacer aquellos sonidos increíblemente terroríficos y extraños.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —habló mi compañero con incredulidad y horror mientras mirábamos fijamente el letrero identificatorio en la gruesa y vieja puerta de metal macizo:

"Área de Investigación- Sub unidad de desarrollo en asociación con Mephiles' Corporations".

—Ese ruido...

—No se parece en nada al de cualquier espécimen de mutante conocido hasta ahora —terminé la idea de Maurice, aún hablando entre susurros.

—Entrar y averiguarlo no es lo más inteligente si estamos en clara desventaja. No sabemos que hay ahí dentro y ni en qué condiciones se encuentra la habitación como para enfrentarnos sin correr más riesgos de los necesarios habló con voz clara pero sumamente baja.

—Tampoco podemos irnos sin saber de qué se trata —comencé con el ceño fruncido—. Podemos colocar explosivos adhesivos en las puertas en caso de que... —un silvido similar a un objeto de gran tamaño siendo arrojado por el aire con gran fuerza me obligó a callar, y reaccionamos muy tarde para evitar ser golpeados por las puertas de acceso y salir volando por la fuerza del impacto.

Gracias a Chaos llevaba un buen casco protector y armadura acolchada por dentro. Caso contrario todos mis huesos podrían haberse roto con mucha facilidad. Aún así, el golpe dolía como una perra.

Gemí bajo mientras me reincorporaba tan rápido como mis adoloridos y entumecidos músculos me lo permitieron, y en medio de la bruma que poco a poco se dispersaba en mi cabeza fui capaz de oír un "¡Rose, corre!" a medida que el mutante más horrible que alguna vez había visto corría hacia mí con sus grandes garras extendidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hey hey! ¿Cómo están lindas personitas? Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, la verdad estoy muy contenta de poder continuarla con esta frecuencia, espero poder seguir de esta manera n.n**

 **Por favor, recuerden que cualquier crítica que tengan será tomada en cuenta.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


	13. Capítulo 11

**_Anteriormente..._**

 _—Entrar y averiguarlo no es lo más inteligente si estamos en clara desventaja. No sabemos que hay ahí dentro y ni en qué condiciones se encuentra la habitación como para enfrentarnos sin correr más riesgos de los necesarios_ — _habló Maurice con voz clara pero sumamente baja._

 _—Tampoco podemos irnos sin saber de qué se trata —comencé con el ceño fruncido—. Podemos colocar explosivos adhesivos en las puertas en caso de que... —un silvido similar a un objeto de gran tamaño siendo arrojado por el aire con gran fuerza me obligó a callar, y reaccionamos muy tarde para evitar ser golpeados por las puertas de acceso y salir volando por la fuerza del impacto._

 _Gracias a Chaos llevaba un buen casco protector y armadura acolchada por dentro. Caso contrario todos mis huesos podrían haberse roto con mucha facilidad. Aún así, el golpe dolía como una perra._

 _Gemí bajo mientras me reincorporaba tan rápido como mis adoloridos y entumecidos músculos me lo permitieron, y en medio de la bruma que poco a poco se dispersaba en mi cabeza fui capaz de oír un "¡Rose, corre!" a medida que el mutante más horrible que alguna vez había visto corría hacia mí con sus grandes garras extendidas._

 **Capítulo 11**

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente para orientarme un poco más y gracias a mi rapidez fui capaz de activar mi blindaje segundos antes de que ese horrible mutante se abalanzara hacia mí. Sin embargo sus intenciones no llegaron muy lejos porque se encontró de frente con mi cuerpo que, en esos momentos, era tan inamovible como una pared de acero. Y si bien el brutal impacto logró desestabilizarme un poco, pude ver que había una herida en la cabeza del monstruo y que algunos de sus dedos estaban quebrados, inútiles para los golpes directos.

 _Bien, objetivo logrado._

La bestia gimoteo tan horriblemente como antes de enfrentarnos y se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás, por lo que no dudé en tomar una granada de electrochoques de mi estuche, activarla y lanzarla a sus pies.

—¡A cubierto! —le grité a Maurice en cuanto tomé impulso para echar a correr hacia un lugar seguro.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo y tomé su brazo arrastrándolo conmigo tras una pared al ver que estaba tardando demasiado en reaccionar.

—¡Prepara tus armas, maldita sea! —gruñí en su cara -o máscara- y fruncí mi ceño al ver que parecía ido, ausente—. ¡Maur..!  
—levanté un poco la voz pero callé abruptamente cuando la granada explotó, provocando que el mutante recibiera choques eléctricos. Si habían enemigos humanos cerca, ya deberían haberse acercado. Así que agradecí por eso y por haber cerrado correctamente las puertas del ayuntamiento cuando entramos, si no la horda de afuera podría intentar entrar al escuchar los sonidos.

No quería asomarme a ver el show, suficiente tenía con oír sus horribles gritos, sin embargo tuve que hacerlo con sigilo cuando el ruido se detuvo abruptamente.

No podía decidir si habría sido mejor mirar o no hacerlo, pues la criatura a siete metros de distancia era la más horripilante que había visto en mis 20 años: lo que en algún momento fue un elefante antropomorfo, ahora era un ser de 2 metros de altura estando sobre sus cuatro patas, piel podrida que parecía ser viscosa por desprender líquidos azules sospechosamente nocivos para cualquier ser vivo, garras muy afiladas e impregnadas con la misma sustancia azul en su piel, y un par de colmillos generosos y puntiagudos en un rostro sin forma que carecía de la típica trompa de un elefante. Pero la cereza del postre fue que, cuando esa cosa emitió un rugido que me estremeció hasta los huesos, cuatro pinzas en apariencia electrificadas -similares a los de los cangrejos-, verdaderamente enormes y peludas surgieron de su espalda y se removieron sin control por el lugar, derribando las estructuras cercanas, y entre ellas, la pared tras la que estábamos.

No obstante Maurice pareció adelantarse a la situación porque no tuve tiempo ni de gritar al ver que una de las pinzas se movía hacia nosotros ya que me había empujado hacia atrás y cubierto con su cuerpo estando ya en el suelo.

No voy a mentir, no pude respirar para recuperar el aire que había soltado de golpe cuando su cuerpo impactó con el mío y fue verdaderamente difícil llevar oxígeno a mis pulmones considerando que el erizo no era precisamente liviano y que el derrumbe provocó que mucho polvo se esparciera por el estrecho pasillo en el que estábamos.

—Qu..quédate quieta —apenas pude escuchar su susurro agitado en mi oído. Asentí imperceptiblemente en respuesta a su orden y me obligué a silenciar mi respiración mientras él activaba su habilidad de camuflaje en ambos cuerpos igual de tensos.

Pasaron exactamente dos minutos y quince segundos hasta que el sonido de los pasos del monstruo se alejó progresivamente luego de deambular por los alrededores, caminando a una cercanía de nosotros lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que me colocara encima de Maurice y activara mi habilidad en caso de que nos detectara. Sin embargo no sucedió, esa cosa se fue sin más hacia el ala este, la que estaba destrozada por un antiguo enfrentamiento armado.

—¿Por qué iría hacia allí? —hablé bajo en cuanto fue seguro a medida que ambos desactivabamos nuestras habilidades.

—Quizá hay algo ahí y nosotros no lo sabemos. Iremos a investigar, pero primero haremos una copia de todos los archivos de los servidores —habló con su voz y cuerpo tensos.

Separé mi torso del suyo en cuanto fui consciente de nuestra cercanía y no pude evitar ahogarme cuando noté la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Me alejé de inmediato con poca gracia en mis movimientos, pero no sin antes sentir el bulto de su entrepierna rozar contra mi muslo.

 _Ahora, ese es un paquete generosamente grande~_

Fue lo que canturreó esa parte calenturrienta que se despertaba cada vez que me encontraba en ese estado. Por el amor a Chaos, mi mini puta interior parecía estar seriamente afectada por la presencia de Maurice. Lo que significaba peligro, con enormes letras rojas y toda la cosa. No era nada bueno que sucediera durante una misión de este nivel, y mucho menos que fuera por él.

 _Rayos._

—Si ya terminaste, tenemos trabajo que hacer —mi compañero gruñó mientras se levantaba con la gracia que sólo un buen entrenamiento en artes marciales podía otorgar y acomodó su armamento.

Sentí mi cara arder aún más y sacudí mi ropa para quitar el exceso de polvo seguido de colocarme mi máscara anti gas.

—Vamos —hablé en cuanto terminé y nos dirigimos hacia el ala norte, no sin antes examinar la zona oeste, encontrándonos con una enorme barricada y por lo tanto, con puertas selladas.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido allí para que alguien tenga la necesidad de hacer una barricada de ese tamaño? ¿Y cómo diablos movieron los enormes muebles de metal que la conformaban? Parecían ser muy pesados.

—Hora de encender las linternas —habló a mi derecha, despertandome de mis pensamientos. Como había dicho, ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que la luz solar era escasa. Sin más, prendí una de mis linternas incorporadas en la máscara y continúe caminando.

—Aquí Silver, reporten el estado de la misión, cambio —habló de repente por nuestros transmisores. Gracias al cielo el gritito de sorpresa quedó en mi boca.

—Maldita sea, Silver. Casi nos da algo al corazón —murmuró Maurice entre dientes. Me alegré internamente de no haber sido la única que se sorprendió.

—Es la Agente Rose. Acabamos de salir de un aprieto considerable —hablé luego de unos segundos—. Evitamos una enfrentamiento directo con un espécimen de mutante que desconocíamos. Al principio era un elefante antropomorfo mutante de Grado 3 pero luego de arrojarle una Granada de electrochoques se convirtió en... otra cosa aún más desagradable —hice una mueca y comencé a enviar las imágenes que las cámaras en mi uniforme habían captado, evitando cuidadosamente los últimos cinco minutos de grabación. No quería dar lugar a malos entendidos, maldita sea.

—Estoy en búsqueda de información al respecto. Me pondré en contacto con el mando para obtener ayuda adicional. Continuaremos hablando al respecto pero antes que nada, ¿ya accedieron a la sala de servidores?

—Afirmativo —respondió mi acompañante cuando estábamos entrando a dicho lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo, era casi inquietante—. Conectaré la memoria, hackea el sistema de seguridad para poder copiar los archivos, tienen un nivel de seguridad 5, cambio —gruñó al ver que requerimos una clave de introducción manual en el pequeño tablero detrás de los servidores.

—En ello —respondió Silver y luego de unos minutos terminó—. Bien, ahora denle unos minutos al sistema así se transfieren los datos, cambio.

—Recibido.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el mutante desconocido? ¿Lo derribaron? ¿Están heridos? Cambio.

—Ninguno de nosotros está herido. Después del derrumbe, logré desorientarlo al activar mi camuflaje y se fue hacia el ala este. En cuanto terminemos aquí iremos a investigar ese sector, cambio—aclaró mi compañero mientras tomaba asiento en una vieja silla.

—Creo que lo mejor sería regresar, ya es de noche y la poca iluminación es un factor que puede jugarles en contra en caso de tener que enfrentar a este mutante. Por las características que se pueden ver en las imágenes que me envió Amy, ese espécimen es muy peligroso —habló Silver en evidente desacuerdo, pero la preocupación en su voz era más notoria—. Además, deben recordar que el objetivo secundario de está misión es evitar dejar rastros de nuestra presencia. Un combate directo es lo último a lo que deben llegar —sentenció con firmeza, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

—Sólo iremos a revisar, ¿entendido? —gruñó Maurice al micrófono—. Recuerda que en el ala este está la antigua oficina del Alcalde y las escaleras de acceso a los niveles inferiores. No podemos dejar de lado esos sectores si son puntos críticos de búsqueda de información —terminó con severidad y mal humor.

 _Perfecto. Regresamos al modo "Estúpido gruñón cara de culo y actitud de mierda". Simplemente maravilloso, Maurice._

—No te preocupes, Silver —hablé rápidamente para que la cosa no avanzara entre esos dos—. Te aseguramos que evitemos a toda costa un enfrentamiento directo, pero como dijo Maurice, es necesario revisar esa zona —aseguré y casi suspiré de alivio al ver que todos los datos de los servidores se habían transferido a nuestra memoria portátil—. Los datos en la memoria se están resguardando en tu sistema, por favor chequealo.

—Afirmativo —respondió Silver casi con resignación pero con menos tensión en su voz—. Coman algo para reponer energías antes de continuar, sobre todo tu Amy —aconsejó y sonreí levemente. Me recordaba a Cream—. Blaze y Knuckles ya terminaron en su zona asignada, los enviaré hacia allí luego de que tomen un descanso. Cambio y corto.

—Bueno... podría haber sido peor —comenté casualmente y tome 2 barritas energéticas y una botella de agua de mi mochila. De reojo pude ver a Maurice haciendo lo mismo. ¿Cómo haría para comer beber con la máscara encima?

—...

Un silencio demasiado incómodo para mí gusto se hizo presente en la sala donde estábamos.

—Y... ¿Que sucedió allá? —pregunté para alivianar el ambiente, aunque también con genuinina curiosidad—. Quiero decir, antes de que la granada explote... Parecías distraído —agregué con algo de inseguridad al ver la tensión aumentando en su postura supuestamente relajada.

Maurice se limitó a mirarme estando aún sentado y luego de unos segundos abrió el paquete de su barra energética.

—¿Podrías retirarte? —habló finalmente y casi salté de la sorpresa. No esperaba una contestación de su parte—. Debo comer y no puedo hacerlo sin quitarme la máscara —lo miré con confusión al detectar la falsa amabilidad en su tono—. Por favor, no me mires así —río bajo con sarcasmo—. Estoy seguro de que para estas alturas la chismosa de Rouge ya te dijo que no me quito la máscara bajo ninguna circunstancia ni frente a nadie, y tú, mi querida Rose, no eres la excepción.

 _Cielo santo. Escuchar ese adjetivo dicho de ese modo nunca fue tan insultante ni repugnante._

 _Al diablo la tregua._

—¿Pero qué diablos te sucede? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo, eh? —resistí el impulso de arrojarle mi botella en la cara y caminé hacia él—. ¡Sólo intentaba ser un poco amable y saber porqué diablos mi estúpido compañero de equipo casi se muere por estar distraído en medio de un enfrentamiento! —levanté mi voz con enojo, hablando entre dientes. Seguramente mi rostro y mis orejas estaban rojas mientras mis ojos enviaban dagas en su dirección.

—Simplemente no es tu maldito asunto, Rose —habló con tanta furia contenida que no pude evitar quedarme quieta a unos pasos de su posicion. Sin embargo él se levantó y acortó la distancia entre nosotros hasta el punto que mi nariz rozaba levemente los purificadores de aire de su máscara—. No tengo la obligación de responder, así que no insistas. Es tan sencillo como eso, Amy —a medida que hablaba su cuerpo se acercaba aún más al mío, por lo que tuve que retroceder hasta que salí de mi incredulidad y empujé -o más bien golpeé- su pecho con fuerza, alejándolo.

—Ahora vas a escucharme tú, estúpido engreído —exclamé furiosa—. No sé qué maldito bicho te picó pero te puedo asegurar que terminarás sin huevos y sin manos la próxima vez que te tomes la jodida libertad de hablarme de este modo cuando sólo estoy preguntando por tu estado —era tal mi enojo que literalmente estaba temblando mientras empuñaba mis manos para evitar golpearlo—. Es tu asunto si no muestras tu rostro, así que si quieres comer o limpiar tus mocos, tomas tus cosas, mueves tu trasero y te vas porque yo no lo voy a hacer por un simple caprichito tuyo —terminé viéndolo de arriba a abajo y sin más me alejé y tomé mi comida seguido de sentarme en el piso y comenzar a comer a pesar de tener un nudo en mi garganta.

 _Odio angustiarme por cosas como estas._

Pasados unos segundos sentí pisadas fuertes, algunas maldiciones entre dientes y finalmente una puerta siendo cerrada con brutalidad. Maurice se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Heeey! ¿Cómo están? De regalo de navidad les dejo aquí otro capítulo jaja, espero que todos hayas tenido una Noche Buena amena y divertida junto a sus seres queridos**

 **En fin, me gustaría saber qué piensan del desarrollo de la historia, de la narración y todo eso; de verdad es muy importante para mí saber su opinión al respecto.**

 **Y por cierto, no odien a nuestro querido Maurice, sólo es un hueso duro de roer jaja. Pero hablando en serio, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas van a ponerse cada vez más claras y a la vez más inquietantes, prometo trabajar duro para mejorar el boceto del capítulo que ya tengo escrito.**

 **Y que opinan de Amy? Personalmente me gusta esta versión suya, creo que tiene mucha personalidad y el que sea autosuficiente me puede asdfgh. Pero a la vez temo que no les agrade porque puede caer en el típico cliché de chica ruda y mala, y ash. A veces es un poco estresante todo este asunto.**

 **Como sea, haganmelo saber por favor, ¡nos leemos luego!**


	14. Capítulo 12 ()

**CAPÍTULO 12***

—Gracias por asistir a esta reunión…extraordinaria, equipo Alpha —comenzó el Doctor Eggman con el mismo semblante sombrío que todos llevábamos desde hacía semanas—. No quería interrumpir su más que merecido descanso, pero las circunstancias lo ameritan…

Tanto bla bla aburría. Seguramente era otra estúpida charla para tratar las bajas recientes, ya sabes, el típico "Fueron excelentes soldados hasta el último suspiro; serán siempre recordados en nuestras memorias; estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo; les agradecemos por los servicios prestados; adiós y hasta siempre". Pura mierda. El estereotipo de que los militares son entrenados para luchar y no para hablar es asquerosamente cierto.

—...pero tuvimos buenos resultados en la búsqueda y existe una alta probabilidad de que dicho agente se integre al equipo, por supuesto luego de haber probado sus habilidades en el campo.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

—¿Tiene alguna duda, Agente Maurice? —inquirió Eggman con leve molestia en la voz.

 _¿Lo dije o lo pensé? Maldición._

—¿Puede repetir lo último? No… no he escuchado atentamente —admití entre dientes resistiendo la maldita comezón en mi nariz.

 _A veces detesto demasiado la maldita máscara anti gas._

—Te ves exhausto, Maurice. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Estás asistiendo a las sesiones con la psiquiatra de la unidad? —preguntó un miembro del Directorio.

—Cielos, sí —rodé los ojos a pesar de que no pudieran verlo y crucé mis brazos en un intento de demostrarles que estaba bien, tan malditamente bien como podía estar—. A un erizo se le permite estar distraído de vez en cuando —gruñí.

—Por supuesto, Agente —cedió Eggman rápidamente, lástima brotando a borbotones de su voz—. Lo que decía era que, dadas las actuales circunstancias del equipo, junto con el Directorio hemos decidido que es imperativo buscar un reemplazo para las bajas producidas dos semanas atrás.

 _¿Qué?_

—Se han registrado avances significativos en dos agentes de otras de nuestras sedes, así que ya se han emitido las solicitudes de sus correspondientes archivos para que sean analizados y evaluados meticulosamente por nosotros. Probablemente tengamos novedades en la semana entrante.

 _Fantástico._

 _Hermoso._

 _Maravilloso._

 _Siento que voy a gritar o vomitar ahora mismo._

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

—Debes relajarte, hombre. Sabes que no podemos trabajar adecuadamente sin esos reemplazos. Tómalo con calma.

—No es tan fácil como dices, Knuckles—gruñí obstinadamente mientras formaba puños con mis manos y me forzaba a tomar respiraciones profundas.

 _Calma, maldita sea. Y no dejes de caminar._

—Yo no he dicho que sea fácil, Maurice. Pero sucede todo el tiempo y seguirá siendo sincera así hasta que la escoria de Mephiles muera —dime algo que no sepa, maldita sea.

—¿Pero no podían esperar un poco más? Es muy apresurado y no tengo vergüenza de admitir que todo esto me abruma jodidamente demasiado —podía admitir eso frente suyo por lo menos.

—Podría hacerse, pero mejor que nadie sabes que así como nosotros tuvimos bajas, ese hijo de perra tuvo prácticamente el doble de muertos en la mesa, y debemos aprovechar ese punto flaco para atacar —tomó aire profundamente y detuvo gradualmente su caminar mientras llegábamos a nuestras habitaciones—. Mañana puedo ser yo, o Blaze, o cualquiera de nosotros, pero es lo que es y no tenemos más opción que aceptarlo y vivir con eso, o atascarnos en el pasado —creo que he escuchado eso unas doscientas veces en los últimos siete días—. Yo también los extraño, pero lamiendo mis heridas durante toda una vida no lograré exactamente traerlos de regreso, ¿sabes?

—No es lo mismo, Knucles —la ira nublaba parte de mi lado racional.

—Puedo permitirte ser un idiota luego de perder a tu hermano y su novia, erizo, pero no te dejaré pasar el que cuestiones la relación que tuve con ellos y mi duelo, ¿de acuerdo? —sus ojos brillaron con enojo y dolor, y pude sentir los míos brillar del mismo modo—. Fueron mis amigos, mierda.

—Bien —dije simplemente y entré en mi habitación con tranquilidad.

Dos días después nos informaron que finalmente uno de los agentes sería puesto a prueba para el puesto de Asalto en el equipo y que si todo marchaba bien, su integración sería inmediata.

Mi ansiedad, enojo y frustración aumentando gradualmente con el paso del tiempo hasta que llegó el fatídico día.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con que ingrese alguien más tan pronto? –me preguntaron a mis espaldas mientras me dirigía al punto de encuentro donde sería la maldita prueba.

—Sabes que nunca lo estaré, Silver –suspiré con resignación y chaqueé mi lengua.

—He oído por ahí que el agente mantiene una estrecha relación con Eggman, ¿no te suena sospechoso?

—¿Por qué? Dudo realmente que se deje llevar por cuestiones tan banales… Al equipo no le sirve alguien que ingrese por acomodo, y el jefe lo sabe —reconocí sin abandonar mi habitual tensión.

—No lo sé.. espero que no sea así… De todos modos… también he leído un poco el informe sobre la prueba y créeme… la tiene difícil —sonrió levemente de lado.

—Mejor para nosotros si no supera el asunto… Sinceramente no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté listo para dar el siguiente paso, no aún…

—Tampoco lo creo… pero las probabilidades juegan en nuestra contra, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? No me digas que remotamente crees que superará la prueba, Sil —me permití burlarme un poco.

—Dos cosas: primero —apuntó con un dedo—, sus informes son prácticamente impecables; y segundo, tenemos que admitir que todos los de Asalto son jodidos en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber.

—Sí sí, como sea. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno. Yo también —admitió y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a las afueras de la sala de Simulación y Práctica del edificio.

Luego de unos minutos, llegó Eggman acompañado por algunos miembros del Directorio, Mr. Death y la agente Mirtha. ¿Extraño? No. Ridículamente raro. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos aquí?

—Mr. Death, Mirtha, es un gusto volver a verlos por aquí —saludó Rouge mientras llegaba junto con el resto del equipo Alpha.

Intercambiaron saludos al igual que yo, y evité cuidadosamente la mirada de Albert. Sabía lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos y no necesitaba un recordatorio de mi actual pérdida. Gracias pero no gracias, Señor.

—Bien, como sabrán, estamos aquí porque hoy se realizara finalmente la prueba de ingreso definitiva al agente del que le hablamos —comenzó Eggman luego de los saludos.

—Jefe, ¿el agente está capacitado en la habilidad especial de Asalto? –consultó Rouge con demasiado interés.

—Desde luego que sí. Es por eso que la dificultad de esta instancia es aún mayor.

No debería haberme alegrado interiormente al escuchar eso, pero infiernos si no io hizo.

 _¿Muy infantil? Sí, ¿y qué? Demándame._

—¿Es hombre o mujer? –curioseó Knuckles ahora.

—El agente es...

 _"_ — _¿De qué nivel son los enemigos?_

— _Comenzará con los de grado 2; en la segunda parte de la prueba, con enemigos de grado 3 y 4; y finalmente, con enemigos de grado 5 y 6. Suerte en la prueba final, agente. Cambio y corto."_

Fue lo que resonó en los altoparlantes, por lo que todos nos quedamos mudos automáticamente y observamos la pantalla del panel de cámaras de seguridad en una de las paredes.

" _¿Es en serio? Jaja ...Tiene que ser una broma"_ —Pensé al ver en el monitor a un enano saliendo del ascensor con demasiada inseguridad dolorosamente obvia.

—Si así comienza el asunto, creo que el gnomo de ahí necesitará más que suerte para salir vivo de ahí —susurró Silver en mi oído con diversión en la voz.

Acto seguido nos carcajeamos con libertad mirando atentamente la pantalla... Hasta que vimos algo que nos obligó a silenciarnos.

¡El muy maldito esquivó de espaldas el ataque mortal de uno de los enemigos que lo asechaban desde los sectores oscuros! ¿Cómo era posible siquiera si teníamos entendido que no estaba permitido el uso de equipos especiales, como bien podría ser una máscara anti gas con visión nocturna incorporada?

—Joder, eso sí que fue… —comenzó Knuckles.

—¡Increíble! –chilló Rouge interrumpiendo al equidna—. Adoro cuando les cierran la boca –agregó demasiado divertida para mi gusto.

—Como sea —rodé los ojos y me concentré en lo que se mostraba en los monitores.

—¿Podrían simplemente hacer silencio y sólo mirar? –dijo algo irritado Eggman, cortando el rollo.

Durante toda la prueba quise gritar de frustración al ver que el jodido enano sobrevivía sin problemas, aprovechando todo lo que le ofrecía el ambiente en el que estaba. Utilizaba sillas, mesas, linternas, puertas, y todo tipo de objetos para defenderse y matar a sus enemigos.

 _Al parecer, ¡sabe lo que hace!_

Y demonios si no era eso lo suficientemente malo. No quería que se incorporara al equipo, mucho menos que ocupara el lugar de Maurice.

 _Maldita sea, concéntrate._

Luego de treinta y seis minutos, el enano tomó el ascensor y salió prácticamente ileso a pesar de haber recibido tres golpes que le causaron una abolladura en su casco y varios rasguños.

Jodidamente genial.

—Buenas noches, Agente Rose —habló Eggman, con una sonrisa detrás de su bigote—. Permítame felicitarla por los excelentes resultados en la Prueba. Han sido excepcionales, de hecho _—aclaró,_ y Albert y Mirtha asintieron a la par—. Creo que está de más decir que ya es miembro oficial del Equipo Alpha, o del Servicio de Seguridad de Robotnik Industries. Bienvenida.

 _Esperen un maldito momento… ¿dijo "felicitarla"?_

—Muchas gracias, Doctor Robotnik. Y buenas noches a todos —habló con una voz un poco demasiado aguda a pesar de la distorsión de la máscara, elemento que luego se quitó, dejando finalmente al descubierto su rostro.

 _¿Es en serio?_

—Agente Amelia Rose, experta en Armamento. A sus órdenes —se presentó sonriendo descaradamente con altanería.

 _Jodidamente genial. Una estúpida engreída._

—¿Y bien? —Albert rompió el silencio incómodo que se habia formado luego de su presentación. Al parecer no era el único conmocionado—. ¿El Equipo Alpha no piensa presentarse? —habló con un claro tono de advertencia.

 _Maravilloso. Más tensión para la situación en camino._

—Claro, claro. Lo sentimos. Agente Rose, en nombre del Equipo Alpha, le doy la bienvenida. Agente Rouge the Bat, Médico de campo.

A medida que las palabras salían de su boca, el resto del equipo comenzó a quitarse las máscaras, excepto por mí, por supuesto.

—Aquí, Agente Silver the Hedgehog, experto en Vigilancia. Un gusto, Agente Rose —el plateado dio una sonrisa sutil pero no lo suficiente a mis ojos… la tensión en su cuerpo era evidente para mí. Tal parece que no se acostumbra a la idea.

—Knuckles the Echidna, especialista en Demolición —habló el traidor con mss comodidad de la que me gustó reconocer. ¡¿Qué sigue, Knuckles? ¿Invitarla a tomar el té?!

La frustración y enojo en mi cuerpo era tanta que me forcé a respirar profundamente y esperar a calmarme. Pero al parecer me tomé mi maldito tiempo porque cuando reaccioné el resto de los presentes me miraba, por lo que supuse que era mi momento de dar la cálida bienvenida.

—Llámame Maurice. Soy el experto en Reconocimiento y **único** jefe del Equipo Alpha —hablé con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía estando un tanto desequilibrado por la situación.

Con cada segundo que pasaba todo se hacía dolorosamente real… estaba sucediendo y simplemente no podía aceptar aún que mi hermano ya no estaba conmigo.

 **Hey hey hey, cómo están hermosas personitas? Yo realmente los extrañé demasiado en mi larga ausencia, y debo admitir que dudé en subir este capítulo tan ansiado por algunos de ustedes, pero finalmente me decidí y aquí estamos. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Las cosas eran cómo especularon en algún momento? Sé que hay muchas lagunas aún pero prometo que todo se aclarará mis estimados. Pero de todos modos, me gustaría que me hagan saber que opinan al respecto, apreciaría mucho si se toman la molestia.**

 **Ya aprendí la lección, no prometere capítulos dado que la universidad me exprime las ganas de vivir y bueno.. cosas que pasan jajaja. En fin,espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que perdonen a su servidora por sus demoras al actualizar.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
